It Will Rain
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M. Seth believed an imprint promised happiness, but his was brought to a halt when he was deceived by the one who claimed imprinted on him, can he live on knowing that he may never fall in love again. What obstacles will he face to keep his family safe? Mentions of M-PREG. 'Save The Hero' the sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had to return to this to do some editing, so this is kind of the second edit with slight changes. I removed the lyrics for each chapter that it's based on because at the time I wasn't aware at the time that it wasn't permitted. So if you're curious about the song, YouTube it or Google it, either way. Please Enjoy.**

**The first chapter and the title of the story is based on 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars, hopefully by the end of the fic, you will understand.**

**M/M: NO LEMONS.**

**D:**** Disclaimed, any recognizable characters, plots, or lyrics belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>It Will Rain<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

"Why did you break the imprint?" I asked him this several times, and I still ended up with the same response. He would shrug his shoulders and stay at a permanent mute.

I never bothered much with this whole predicament. I was always left in the dark, hoping and praying that it wasn't me that did something wrong. But prayers can only be answered to a certain point, and the rest was always up to me. My smile slowly drooped and changed day by day, and he was the cause of it. I'm not one to linger, but I blame him for making me fall in love with him and than taking it back. Talk about being played.

I wanted so much to believe that I had opportunities to a happily ever after, but like a wish, it need be granted by someone magical. I thought he held that gift, I thought I was his everything. He told me I was his everything. Why did I believe him? Why was I a fool to ever believe that I had this chance?

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION JAKE!" I shoved him while he towered over me. I could tell he felt guilty, but he wouldn't admit. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK THE IMPRINT?"

"I didn't mean it Seth." He tried to wipe the tears from my eyes while I slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"But Seth. I still love you, imprint or not." He cried out. "What we have now is real."

"YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME JACOB!" I screamed while pounding my fists on his solid chest. "WITH THE ONE WHO RUINED YOUR LIFE. SO WHY TREAT ME THE SAME? IS THAT WHAT I DESERVED?"

"No baby. Of course not." He sobbed.

"Don't fucking call me that." I shoved him back again. "You lost every privilege the day you slept with that tramp."

"I'm sorry Sethy-bear." He pleaded; calling me the pet name he had for me the day I agreed to give him a chance. "Please forgive me."

"FUCK YOU." I jabbed my index finger in his chest. "And leave me alone. We're done."

I walked away like he did. Even though he did it metaphorically, it still hurt like crazy. Like the day I found out he was fucking her. Isabella Cullen. Yes I said Cullen, she was still married to Edward, and she still cheated on him with my soul mate. It's all bullshit, and now both Edward and I are suffering with this the most. We both knew what was going on, we felt the pain of deceit.

It was only a couple days ago when I caught him in the act, when I entered the house we called home for a year now. In our bed, Jacob had her under him with her legs straddled around his waist. She was moaning and screaming while Jacob was growling like an animal and calling her 'baby.' Even the sight of it was enough to kill me there. They noticed me when I practically threw the dresser across the room and leaving a huge hole in the wall. After that, I pretty much blacked out and went ballistic on the house. After avoiding him for almost a whole day, I returned to the hellhole to see what damage I've done when I calmed down. The house looked abandoned and pretty much destroyed. Jacob was nowhere to be found. The sight of it triggered more anger and sparked memories of the day before, so I torched the place. It went up in flames with whatever painful memories were left with it. Which is the reason why now I'm facing charges for arson and due in court in a couple days.

I guess you can say I lost it. But I was never good at mending a broken heart, well mine to be exact. I always bottled my feelings up and helped everyone else deal with their problems to avoid mine, especially Jacob when he needed a friend when Bella ignored his feelings. It wasn't my obligation for him to fall for me, or even imprint for that matter, I was just there to listen. I would even help Sam with Emily, Leah with Dean, and even Edward with Bella.

Sometimes Edward would be in pain because Bella refused to show affection anymore, and I was the one who stupidly convinced him that she just needed time, not aware that she was taking the time to steal the one person who belonged to me.

"You regretted being with me." I muttered and stopped in my tracks, staring at the ground. "I disgusted you." I turned to see Jacob on his knees in tears.

The pack was here, for the reason of Jacob's safety, I've become dangerous to him apparently, and I don't have a doubt for it. I was ready to kick the shit out of him, make him feel the pain he caused me. Hell… even Alice took Bella to run and hide from my wrath.

"Of course not." He sobbed.

"Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me. Jacob." I clenched my fists.

"Seth, stay calm." Sam placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me Sam." I slapped his hand away. "Now tell the truth Jacob."

"I-I "

"Exactly. You knew exactly what would happen as soon as you fucked her." I grumbled. "You know what makes it worse?" He slowly looked up to me. "It was a woman, knowing I wasn't enough because I was a man, but you went straight to a woman for the satisfaction. And you know what makes it ten times worse Jacob? You cheated on me with the one woman that broke you, I fixed you, and she comes running with her FUCKING legs spread and you go for it."

"It wasn't like that Seth." He balled.

"Well what is it Jacob? Tell me why THE FUCK WAS THIS ANY FUCKING DIFFERENT?" I pushed him over, now kneeling above him. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I'm so sorry baby." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him while I swung punches against him, trying to free myself.

"I said don't call me that Jacob." I yanked myself away and stood up. Everyone seemed more alert, they knew how pissed I was. "You called her that so don't ever call me that. I HATE YOU JACOB."

One swing. That's all it took for me to knock him out, and that's all it took for me to flee and phase into a grey and black wolf. I could hear everyone shouting for me to come back, Leah swearing at me and cursing over the fact how she thought I was overreacting. Her out of all people should understand how it is to lose the one you love to the person you thought was your friend.

I was a lost and lone wolf treading across the moss and soft soil, crunching the dry pine needles with every step. The brush and leaves scattered and splashed drops of water on my fur every time I passed them, soaking my coat. Ever seen a wolf cry? Well now would be the perfect time. Thunder clashed as lightning filled the sky lighting up the dark clouds as the rain began to fall heavily. I had no idea where I was going, but it had to be far from here. So that's what I did. I plunged into the dark sea as it danced violently.

I found it was easier to dive under to swim across to land further up north. I was heading to Canada, and to run around the shoreline would only seem to take a day longer. If the ocean claimed my life, it wouldn't matter to me; I just wanted the pain to stop.

**Jacob's POV**

I don't even deserve death, that was the easy way out, and I didn't deserve the easy route. I should be punished with the permanent life of living with this deceit and guilt. I tainted the relationship that has taught me more than I could imagine. I had someone that loved me with all of their heart and didn't expect anything from me, just a promise that I'd never let anyone break my heart again. Its riveted when I'm on the other side now. I wanted so bad to be loved, hoping I could still find it in Bella or some girl, and I had Seth. I always had Seth, so I never thought he would ever leave my side, and now I fucked up big time and he's never coming back to me. I should've went after him, but it's causing agony for both parties, and I just hope that he's ventilating and decides to come back. If he doesn't want to talk to me, if he still wants nothing to do with me, I can try to live with it, but it's a lot better than him gone forever.

"You're fucking stupid Jacob. You had someone a thousand times better than the leech lover, and you gave him up for someone not worth fighting for."

"I'm not in the mood Paul." I flung a rock the size of my hand over the cliff and into the ocean.

"You think I give a shit Jacob. You had him and you fucking broke him. I fucking fought for him, but I wasn't good enough for him, you were, you won, and you fucked it up." I know Paul was pissed, fuck Seth practically handed his heart over on a platter to me and I just cut it open with a dagger. "Was she fucking worth it?"

"No. I fucked up big time." I wiped another tear.

Paul agreed. He knew that I would eventually fuck it up somehow.

**1 Year Later**

Paul was leaving today. I wanted to go with him. He's heading out to look for Seth, to find him and make sure he's okay. The more I contemplated on the thought, my memories kept going against me, there was no way Seth would ever forgive me. He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me, but now I know that I need him, every bit of him.

"Paul?" I was surprised he even still spoke to me, comforted me, and gave me the time of day. "If you find him. Please tell him I love him."

"…" I didn't expect Paul to even deliver the message, but can't blame me for hoping. "I'll tell him that you still think of him."

"Fair enough." I nodded in agreement.

With that, Paul disappeared into the woods and that was the last I saw of him. I was succumbed to live in disdain. To live on hope that this agony would go away and Seth would come back and forgive me. But the more I thought about him doing so, the guiltier I felt. I would be selfish to leave the pack, especially since I decided to take on the role as alpha to hopefully occupy my heartbreak.

**3 Years Later**

"YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOMED HERE!" I shouted. "EVER!"

"But Jake?" She cried in a disgusting manner. "I love you."

"A little too late Bella." I snarled. "You're the reason my life is fucked up. You broke my heart over and over and I stayed by your side. When I had the chance at love, you came running and made me believe that we had a chance again, and then ruined what I had with Seth. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because I know now that I need you more than anything Jake?" She continued to sob, "please just be with me."

"You don't get it." I shook my head. Sam stood to my left with Jared to my right. "I ruined what I had because of you. I was stupid to believe that you were the one for me. You're my enemy, so why can't you see that we were never meant to be like I finally realized. You chose your life, or death, so quit trying to bring me down with you."

"But Edward doesn't love me anymore." She cried out.

"So what, am I supposed to now?" I scoffed. "Fuck that. Leave this place, or I will gladly end you here and now."

"You wouldn't." She sniffled. "I know there is a part of you that still loves me, and you couldn't kill me even if you tried."

"But we'll gladly do it." Sam intervened while the rest nodded.

"I won't stop them either." I added.

"B-but…"

"I said leave." I fumed. "DON'T. EVER. COME. BACK."

**5 Years Later**

I haven't felt more depressed in my entire life. The only people whom even spoke to me was the pack, only because they had to. Seth's family won't even look at me, and Leah has threatened my life so many times. I quit fighting and hoped that she would complete the task, but she said I deserved to live with the pain, and I couldn't find it in me to disagree. That was before she left to look for him after a month of his disappearance.

It's been five years since he left, and four since Paul too went looking for him. I couldn't take it anymore, so I'm heading out today without permission to find the one I still love and will love forever. It doesn't matter anymore whether he wants me still or not, I just had to make sure he was okay. Maybe I'd find him.

I made sure that Rachel came home to take care of Billy, it was her turn, and it was my turn to get my life together. I'm almost twenty-six and I have nothing to achieve yet. I can't take being away from Seth for another day, it hurts too much, and to show my dedication to Seth and prove to him that I belong to him and only him now, I banished Bella from La Push and if I could get rid of all of the Cullens I would, just to be next to Seth again.

I had no clue where to begin, so I figure I would start with the reservations and the towns nearby, then the cities if I have to. If no luck comes there, I'll start searching Canada and then across the seas. This is one big world, but I have a lifetime, and then some to find him.

I'll never give up.

**Sam's POV**

"Felix phased today." I muttered, wrapping my arms around my wife as she stood at the counter cutting up some bread. "I don't know how much longer I can take this Em."

"You're doing great Sam. They'll eventually come back." She looked saddened with every word and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know." I sighed. "But I can tell it still bothers Jared, Quil and especially Embry. It feels like whatever we fought for and standing beside the Cullens to protect Bella was pointless, she betrayed us all."

"You guys did it to save her, she was an innocent at the time." She added.

We sat in on the couch for a while; talking and reminiscing about the pack first began. From me phasing to Seth's determination to make sure his pack brothers got along. I missed him; he was like a little brother to me. Whether I used to be with his older sister, he never shuns me out for the imprint, and he always had something positive to say.

It's been two months since Jacob left, and there hasn't bee any word on either of them. I still wondered if any of them would ever return. I didn't want to even think that they could all be dead. I always thought that everything would be smooth sailing after Seth and Jacob were together, they completed each other, but the day we all found out what Jacob did, I became defensive for Seth, I was ready to banish Jacob, but he wouldn't let me. Sometimes I wish I did, then maybe Seth wouldn't have left, but in the end, Seth needed to leave to heal. His heart was broken, and staying here would be a constant reminder of what he lost.

The bonfires haven't been the same; in fact the routine is hardly done anymore. We haven't had much to celebrate for now. Whenever someone new phases, Jared and I usually call him to my place and give him the whole explanation before he starts his patrols. The pack hardly comes here anymore because it just doesn't feel right when half of the original pack is no longer here.

When Jake left, I was reformed as the alpha once again. So starting a family with Emily was becoming a task. She was pregnant with our first child, but I still haven't had the time to spend with her and make sure she is well taken care of.

"Sam?" Jared stood at the door. "Seth's back."

"He is?" I stood up quickly. "Where is he?"

"Sue's, come quick, you're not going to believe this." He smirked as I helped Emily with her coat.

I carried her the entire way over, excited with relief. I was anxious to see him, and hopefully Paul, Leah and Jake were with him. We finally reached the house in a couple minutes. Emily giggled in excitement as we stood behind Jared as he knocked on the door.

"It's me Jared." He announced.

Sue opened the door with the biggest smile on her face. It was rare to see it since Leah and Seth left, and it was great to see it back. I glimpsed across her to see Seth standing by the dining room table with his hands tucked into his pocket. He looked the same since the day he left, the eighteen year old that knew how to cheer anyone up.

"Seth." I raced over and hugged him. "Damn it's good to see you little bro."

"You too." He smiled. "It's good to be back, sorry to worry you guys."

"I'm just glad you're okay Seth." Emily smiled and reached up for a hug. He puzzled as he stared at my wife in disbelief. I could tell he didn't want to question my seven-month old pregnant wife as he stared at her stomach. "Yes I'm pregnant."

We all laughed.

"Is it just you that came back?" I asked hopeful.

"No Paul and Leah are upstairs." He shrugged.

"Good… I'm glad they found you." I sighed in relief.

"I have something to tell you guys, of course Jared already knows, but I was hoping we could call Embry, Quil, Brady, and… Jacob before I say anything." He still winced every time he said Jacob's name.

"Jacob's not here." I said. "He went looking for you guys about two months ago and we haven't heard from him since."

"Shit." He muttered. "Well call the others, they should know this too at least."

It only took seconds before Emily had them all on the phone to meet us, and moments before they came bursting through the door to greet Seth with a hug and a good to see you back.

"I wanted to actually show you guys something. Someone I want you to meet." He sounded nervous. "Paul? Leah?"

It was then we heard the door click and watch their figures walk down the stairs with a little boy not far behind. He raced over to Seth and hid behind him as Paul and Leah sat next to Seth.

"It's okay Logan." He comforted the child before looking at us. "This is Logan Anthony Clearwater, my son."

**A/N: Please don't ask me how and why my mind wanders… lol. But I hope you like it. If it's worth continuing, that's your decision to let me know. Read and Review. Otherwise I'll just trash this one.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is titled after Save Me by Nicki Minaj, I've always liked the concept of it: even though I'm damaged, I hope you're strong enough to save me. **

**P.S. I will leave the bottom A/N as they were.**

**D: Disclaimed; any recognizable characters, plots and/or lyrics belong to their rightful owners, any other original plots or characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Save Me<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

We were all shocked of the news, we weren't even aware that Seth had met someone else. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Paul's arm wrapped around Seth's waist as he moved closer for comfort. Was this child theirs? So Seth finally gave Paul a chance, I don't resent them, it's just a shock to know that they would ever be together. The little boy stared at his dad, then over to Paul with a smile. Jared stood next to me with a big grin, then racing over to the little boy and picking him up.

"Come with uncle Jared while the grown-ups talk, okay." The little boy smiled and nodded in approval. "Wanna play a game outside?"

"Logan will be five next month." Seth explained, "and the reason I came back. My mom deserved to be acquainted with her grandson, and Logan deserved to know his dad. But seeing how he's not here, I feel he's going to be disappointed because he keeps asking me when he's going to get here."

"Jacob?" I questioned and he nodded. "But how?"

He shrugged. "I still haven't figured that out, but if Leah hadn't found me in time, then I would've died trying to give birth."

"Care to explain further?" Embry asked.

"When I left, I was an emotional wreck. As you all know. But when I traveled further up north, I realized I was feeling sick, and this was rare being a shifter. I figured I was dying from the heartbreak, but it didn't explain when I would wake up in the middle of the night in my wolf form and go hunting. I would wake up with blood all over me and some dead animal in front of me with barely any meat on it, and a bigger belly every time. I began questioning whether I was pregnant, soon throwing that idea out of the window. I'm a guy for Christ's sake, so it couldn't have been, until I felt him moving, then I was sure of it. I was scared and not sure when I was going to go in labor, or how I was going t have it. Luckily Leah was practicing to become a nurse, so she had some idea of how to proceed, she found me two days before I went into labor and had come to the idea of a cesarean delivery, and that's how Logan was born. Of course then I finally realized that Jacob was the father, he was the only I've ever had relations with, and it still bothers me that I have to tell him that we have a child together, especially since I still haven't forgiven him."

"So Jake's the dad?" I murmured in disbelief.

"Are you and Paul?..." Embry stuttered.

"Yeah," He gave Paul a smile. "Three years now."

They looked so in love, so in sync, like this time someone did save him. I watched as Seth moved in closer to Paul for comfort as he continued to explain his journey throughout the five years.

"When I birthed Logan, I almost died, Leah did everything in her power to make sure I could heal, that I could recover from the amount of blood loss." He then placed his hand on his sister's, she half-smiled. "I was never under full recovery, and I demanded Leah to take care of Logan if I ever did die. Even though the situation was unbearable for the both of us, she agreed that she would take care of him as her own." I could still see it bothered all of them because by this time they were all wiping the tears from their eyes. "I eventually did heal, and Leah refusing to leave my side, we were striving to survive, I could never seem to keep my strength up, and I seemed to be holding them back. We stayed in the forests of northern Alberta in Canada, living off the natural foods and sheltering in the caves above a small abandoned reservation. I didn't even know the date of Logan's birth, but I hadn't stopped counting the days. So around a year and half later when were finally settling in fully, Paul was nearing, I and Leah were catching on the scent." He smiled up at Paul again. "I though Jacob sent him, I thought he was trying to bring me back, so we ran. Of course Logan was frightened, and I just wasn't ready to come back here, but Paul eventually found us." The memories still bothered him, but Paul held him tighter and kissed his temple. "Boy I was wrong…" Seth chuckled and wiped a tear, "Paul pleaded that he help me, make sure I was safe, me and Leah. Until he met Logan, he insisted on being there for me. Refusing to leave Leah, Logan's side or mine. So I let him, and found myself that the love he claimed for me years before Jacob was still there, that he still cared for me, and I realized that he deserved the chance."

Emily being the emotional pregnant wife of mine began crying softly as we continued to listen. She was smiling at the couple, wrapping her arms around my back as she giggled mixed with sobs.

"It was then when I realized I could probably move on with my life, being happy with Paul and Logan and Leah. So that's exactly what we did. I somewhat regret letting Logan know that Paul wasn't his dad, but I wanted no secrets kept from him, and somehow I believed he knew, he always asked me who his real dad was and he wanted. I was planning to break it to him when he was old enough, but it slipped overhearing a conversation between Leah and me. So because he was asking me all of the time, I decided to return before he began resenting me." He cleared his throat, "he still looks up to Paul a lot, and still calls him papa, but he still asks about Jacob."

"So what do we tell the little guy?" Leah asked.

Seth shrugged and looked out the front window to watch his son playing catch with Jared on the front lawn. "I guess that his dad is away for awhile and just hope that Jacob comes back."

"He will babe." Paul rubbed his arm and gave him another kiss on his head. "He will."

Jealousy didn't seem to be laced in any of Paul's words of comfort, just compassion and love for Seth, something I never thought I would see in Paul. But Seth has always had that effect on him; Seth was always the one to calm him. Paul was tamed, actually he still is, and Seth is the reason for it. Was I wrong to assume that maybe Paul and Seth were meant more for each other, that they were more in love than Jacob and Seth?

**Seth's POV**

I admit I was nervous of explaining the entire situation, but it they seemed to understand, gladly. So after the introductions to the pack and Logan, I began getting Logan ready for bed. He still asked me where Jacob was, and honestly I told him that he was travelling, well not the exact truth, but close to it. When he was coming back? I let him know we didn't know, but in hopes soon.

It felt great to be home, almost like nothing changed since I left. It was kind of surreal that it's the same as I left, not surprised, but I figured something subtle would at least change.

I watched as Paul softly snored to my side, am I happy? Of course, Paul has been so supportive of me for the past three years, and I practically owe him my life for everything he's done for Logan and me. So I promised him that I would always be there for him whenever he needs me, excluding one factor. I do feel guilty for denying him this, but he does want his own child with me, and he's asked me more than once. The problem is, I can't find myself to go through that again. So I hope one day he understands how I feel about it, and doesn't judge me for it.

As I lay curled up into Paul's arm, I can't help to think if we would stay. He said it was up to me; he would go with Logan and me wherever we wanted, as long as he was with me. But I also want it to be his decision to, not only mine. I don't want to drag him everywhere and anywhere I please, it doesn't seem fair to him. The question though that keeps running through my head is if I want to keep running, what was I running from now? Sooner or later I would have to face Jacob, I just had to be ready for it and get through it.

I find myself doing this a lot lately, thinking until I became to exhausted to continue to ponder on the ideas. Paul says I think way too much, that I don't live for the moment, and always living in the future planning everything before hand. But I've always been organized and that's just something I can't drop, it would bother me too much. Even Logan is on a schedule, and I synced mine to work around his. Of course Paul and Leah bug me about it, but I guess you can say Logan's manners have benefited from the rules. I've done the best I could as my mom did, and I have no regrets… but then again I'm arguing with myself at two in the morning.

I could attempt to close my eyes, but the one thing bothering me, the constant bickering in the back of my mind that I tried ignoring is keeping me up. Jacob, and where he is. He knew how pissed off I am with him, so why would he go look for me? The feeling was never there after the bullshit went down. It still fumes me to this day to think about it, but the memories are permanently etched in my mind, tattooed in my memories. After five years of me gone, why did he go looking for me? What was his purpose of searching for me? Maybe he has another secret he has to tell me? _Because everyone knows the asshole is full of them. Most likely impregnated that slut. Fuck if he did, there is no way in hell Logan will call them his brother or sister, I won't allow it._

"You're still awake babe?" Paul muffled.

"Yeah." I whispered. "I can't shut my mind off."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Paul smiled and wrapped both of his arms around me.

"I just can't stop thinking why Jacob would go looking for me, it bugs me that he would make that attempt." I muttered.

He grumbled and cleared his throat. "Why wouldn't he?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he was trying to say, "Don't get me wrong love, he probably went looking for the same reason I did, we were worried. Maybe that's all, he just wants to know if you're still alive."

"Probably made the excuse to get away with that tramp." I grumbled in assumption. I admit I was being stubborn, but the hatred for 'Her' is still there since the day I caught them.

"Seth…that's not you to dwell on the past." I knew it annoyed him whenever I would complain about this, which was hardly, but it still bothered him. "You have to move on babe, I'm here, Logan's here, you sister, your mom, and now the pack. Jake is most likely missing you like crazy."

"Not that I care, but yeah you're probably right."

Okay maybe I was being a little aggravated on the whole situation and blowing it out of proportion, but the fact that my ex is searching for me in god knows where, kind of makes me wonder his reasons. I can't help but to be confused, to think about it. Am I wrong to still have love for him, to be afraid to fall out of love of Paul because I miss him? I'm afraid that one day that whatever I worked so hard to forget Jacob, what he did to me, will be wasted the moment I see him. I'm so afraid I'll not only forgive him, but also go running in his arms and leave Paul broken hearted.

The day Paul found us, I was afraid. I was afraid that Jacob was not far behind, that Paul would practically drag me back with him, no matter what Leah would say, he would still do it. I always known Paul to be the angry type when it came to the pack, but never act out on it on me. I knew it was possible, well actually… I figured it was possible that I was no exception to his disagreements, which he wouldn't resist to have a screaming match with me. But that was never the case, not once since I been around him that he actually shouted at me. He got angry with me, but never to the point where he yelled at me. But he cried when he saw me, something I would never expect from the hothead. He fell to his knees and held me for who knows how long. It was uncomfortable at first, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He kept telling me how happy he was to see me, to see that I was safe and sound. That Leah was taking care of me. I was ready to ditch and run, but he pleaded for me to stay, to let him talk. So I did. I listened as he explained his journey to look for me, how he searched the rainiest towns and reservations, then coming across an old couple that saw me pass through Jasper Alberta, that's how he knew I was close. And that's how he picked up our scent, how he ran like a maniac until he met us on the run and blocking us from crossing the Clearwater River. The moment he pulled me in and never let me go.

He asked me about the boy hanging onto Leah, curiously staring at the man we were running from. It took me awhile to convince Paul that Logan was mine, which I think he wanted to believe that I wouldn't still be somewhat attached to Jacob. But since then, it's been pretty much smooth sailing. I even quit phasing seeing how I don't feel it was necessary to, and so has Leah. But Paul refuses to give up something that he sees as a gift, and insists on it to protect us if we ever need it.

But now my decision to quit has become questionable, and I keep thinking that it might have been a bad idea to put my son in danger because I gave up my gift. After returning to the land of vampires, where they feel it's the best place for a sanctuary, I don't really want Logan anywhere near here.

"Seth? You should get some sleep, you know Logan is gonna be restless to get to know everyone tomorrow." Paul moved in closer to me, pulling me against him then kissing my neck.

"Yeah I know." I guess it always helped when Paul held me. I always fell asleep quicker when his arms were wrapped around me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I go with uncle Embry to the beach I want to go swimming." Logan barged in and jumped on the bed, speaking a mile a minute.

"Logan, son, don't jump please." I winced my eyes to adjust to the light. "And no, we still have things to do."

"Like what?" He complained, "I want to swim."

"We have to go move our stuff to the house." It was the truth.

Apparently Sam and Emily have been keeping Paul's house up to par, and I decided we would move in with him. So that would most likely take most of our day. And the fact I had to eventually introduce Logan to Billy, as much as I've been wanting to avoid it, I figured its best to tell him before word gets to him first.

"Let's get you dressed boy," Paul lifted him in the air and played the usual airplane game.

I walked downstairs to find my mother slaving over the stove cooking breakfast. Leah was still sleeping, and as much as I envied her, I needed to complete a few errands before I brought Logan over to the Black's.

"Coffee hon?" Mom asked, before I could answer she poured me a cup.

"Thanks." I sat at the table and gave her a smile.

"It feels good to have my babies home, I missed you guys." She chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry for leaving mom, I just couldn't take it." I tried holding the words back, but an apology needed to be said.

"I understand Seth, but please at least call if you guys leave again." She wiped a tear that I haven't even noticed fell down her cheek.

"I promise."

"So…" She sat across from me. "What are your plans today?"

"We're going to start moving our things to Paul's." I answered.

"And…" She waited.

"Yeah I know." I muttered. "I'll bring Logan over Billy's after."

"Good." She walked to the cupboard and placed a plate out in front of me. "Now it's time to eat. LEAH, LOGAN, PAUL, BREAKFAST."

It did take all morning to finally settle into Paul's, and Logan has been nothing but helpful. So the moment I was dreading came sooner than I hoped.

Time to go see Billy.

**A/N: Still interested? This one will most likely have shorter chapters than my usual updates, so yeah. Before I go, thanks to dark-magician100, oh2byoung, Demon2Angel, Seth's The Best, LuvMe0949, SoundShield11, luvinlapush, Head Mistress Cullen, SomerTrevAckles, and WolfPacFaan for your reviews and your enthusiasm for me to continue.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**D: ****Disclaimed; any recognizable characters, plots and/or lyrics belong to their rightful owners, any other original plots or characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Love Sick<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I couldn't be more uncomfortable to see the man who could have been my father-in-law, to introduce his grandson to him after five years of absence. Billy has never approved of Jacob imprinting on me, he loathed my presence, and constantly bickered to Jacob that he hated me coming around. I usually avoided coming here, the visits would always ended up in an argument, and I hated the fact that Billy blamed me for every mistake Jacob made, practically labeling his son as the preacher's son; the one who never did anything wrong, except love me.

With Paul's mom was always different, she would always ask me when I would give him a chance, and preaching to me not to lead her son on if I wasn't going to at least look his way. I just wanted a friend, and Paul fit the role so well. I know the story sounds familiar; it was the fact of what Jacob went through with that tramp, she loved Edward a little bit more, and he would bitch to us about it. Until the day fate put us together.

I didn't like it one bit, it became violent at one point. Jacob and Paul went at it once during a patrol. Paul explained the whole incident, how he hated that Jacob was still chasing the leech lover, and ignoring the fact I was his imprint. I understand now why it was so easy for him to try and fight it; he didn't like the fact that he was stuck with me. Then they moved after their honeymoon and Jacob decided to deal with it, yeah, it made me feel like shit. I was always going to be second best to her, and when I thought he was actually going to be mine, and when I gave myself to him, she came back. They always came back.

I was furious that I fell for his antics, that I gave in to everything he promised to offer, only to end up with the lose end, falling into the pit of doom. Forsaken to live with the fact that I wasn't good enough to keep my mate. So the rest after that you know, it's ancient history.

So my nerves were getting the best of me as I held Logan's hand, standing in front of the old chaffed wooden door of Billy's house. I didn't know how I was going to do this, and I still didn't know if I wanted to knock. It was just Logan and I here; I asked Paul to stay behind, that I needed to do this alone. So I raised my arm and took a deep breath before I knocked twice.

I continued to pray that no one was home, that we could turn around and shrug the idea off until they heard it from someone else. But a voice called out for us to wait a minute. I couldn't get myself to comprehend what I wanted to say, if I would even be welcomed into this house. It wouldn't bother me, and I hoped it wouldn't bother Logan. Just then the door creaked open and Rachel looked at me shocked.

"Seth?" She muttered. "H-how are you?"

"Hi Rachel. I'm fine." I sighed in relief, I was just glad it wasn't Billy who answered, but that still didn't mean he could be in the living room. "Is Billy here? I need to talk to you both."

"Yeah, come in." She moved aside to let us through. "Who's this cutie?" She smiled and knelt down to say hi to Logan.

"I'm Logan." He smiled.

As we walked into the living area, Billy's gaze was enough to bury me a couple more feet into the ground. His glares were intense enough to let me know that I still wasn't welcomed here. I could have turned around and said fuck it, but he needed to know the reason of my unannounced visit.

"Hi Billy." I tried to push the words out.

"Seth." He inclined. "What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to both you and Rachel, so I will get to the point." I sat on the chair Rachel offered me and pulled Logan up on my lap. "I know you don't think kindly over the fact that Jacob imprinted on me, and you're probably glad that he broke the imprint. But I have my reasons for returning, for coming here."

"Which is?" He sniped.

"Him." I looked down at my son as he stared at the man in the wheelchair. "His name is Logan, my son… and Jacob's."

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered.

"How dare you." Billy glared. "How dare you come in my house and mock me by saying my son fathered this child, it's impossible for him to have a child with you."

"Look." I jeered. "It doesn't matter what you say Billy, Logan is Jacob's, and as much as you might not like it, he is your grandson. Whether you choose to accept it or not, doesn't matter to us, because there is only one reason I brought him back, which seems pointless now that no one knows where he is."

"Dad!" Rachel scowled her father.

"I've heard enough of this Rachel." He ignored her. "Leave my house, you and the kid. I don't want to see either of you here again."

"Come Logan, grandma is probably waiting for us." I stood up and lifted him into my arms. "I just want to let you know this Billy," I stared down at the upset man. "If you stay this old and bitter, you'll end up alone. You have the opportunity to get to know your grandson because I'm giving you that option. So not because you demand it, but because I or Logan will not grovel at your feet for acceptance, so we will leave, and I promise that we will not set foot in this house… EVER…. Again."

"Seth…" Rachel whimpered.

"I'm sorry to intrude Rachel, but we need to go." I maneuvered around her with Logan still in my hold and walked out the door.

"Daddy?" Logan looked at me saddened as we walked back to my mothers. "Was that my grandpa?"

"Yes son." I muffled. "I'm sorry you had to see that Logan, but that is how your grandpa is, and maybe one day hopefully he will come around."

"Does he hate me?" He sobbed.

I stopped where we were and sat on the rotted log on the side of the road. I could feel the pain of abandonment he was feeling. It bothered me that I pushed for this, that I was hoping that Billy would at least be courteous and accepting of Logan. I held him close to me, trying my best not to break down and cry. "No sweetie…" I choked out and wiped the tear on my cheek. "He doesn't hate you, no one hates you. Your grandpa is just confused, he needs some time to think."

"I want to go see papa." He sniffled.

"Okay." I lifted him up and kissed his forehead. "Let's go see papa."

I can't help but feel like I failed to protect my son, like whatever Billy said should have been avoided the moment he began his rant. Because of what I did, Logan feels like an outcast. I don't want him to go through the same thing if Jacob denies him too, that's the last thing I want Logan to go through.

A week later and depression still hit me. I couldn't bring myself to be more interactive with life, and I didn't want Logan or Paul to see me go through this. So I did what I do best, covered it up with smiles and laughter. I knew Paul seen it, he most likely felt what I was feeling, and the return to La Push seemed to be a big mistake I made. But I couldn't say no to Logan when he wanted to know who his dad was.

So as Paul headed out for work again, returning to his old job with Sam at the mechanics & repairs shop in Forks, I decided to join Logan on a trip with my mom and Leah to the carnival that was here for only a couple days. Trying to look at the whole moving back situation in a positive way, and maybe one day Jacob would return to meet Logan. I just hope I was ready to see him when the time came.

The time to think about anything was clouded by the overjoy of Logan dragging all of us around the fairgrounds, making sure he could try every ride and play every game he was old enough or big enough to try. I was able to win him a stuffed tiger that he clearly named after his favorite cartoon, 'Tigger.' So as the morning and some of the afternoon passed, we decided that it was time to go back home, Logan begging to stop by the shop to see Paul first.

The shop hasn't changed since the last time I was here. During my final years of high school, I acted as the receptionist slash executive assistant. It was my job to book appointments, order new inventory and assisting Sam with monthly reports and finances, including printing out the paychecks for the eight employees at the time. I stepped into the old groggy office before entering the garage where everyone was busy with repairs. Sam, Paul, Embry, and Brady were the only four on the floor, repairing an old Ford truck and a Landrover.

Logan raced over to a greased up Paul, in his jumpsuit with oil stains covered over the blue material with a smeared black mark on his forehead. Paul lifted him and tossed him in the air before catching him in excitement. Logan rambled on how much fun he had that day, and begging him to stay and watch.

"No Logan," I interrupted, "Papa's busy."

"It's fine with me." Sam peeked his head up from the Ford; "we don't mind having the little guy hang out with us until closing time."

"I don't know…" I debated.

"Babe, it'll be fine." Paul smiled and gave me a kiss, "besides, I think Logan wants to get into the business."

Logan nodded excitedly with a huge grin. "I bet you don't know what papa even means," I chuckled before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Listen to papa and your uncles, and make sure to be careful."

"I will daddy." He raced over to Embry as soon as Paul let him down.

"Okay, well I'm heading home to make dinner," I was about to leave before Paul pulled me into a possessive kiss, holding my waist and slowly sliding his hands down to cup my ass. "Paul… "

"I love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too." I smiled and headed for the door. "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Yes sir." He mocked with a salute.

The ride home with my mom and Leah involved a conversation of how things were beginning to fall back into its rightful place. I would agree, but a part of me will always feel the discomfort of this place. La Push will always be my home, but not my sanctuary; I haven't found that yet, to say if I was looking, I'm not sure myself. I still don't know about a lot of things, and I'm hoping that once I get through this rut, I'll begin to find answers.

We came upon the flattened foundation that used to be my home; passing whatever remained of the house I burnt down. I still haven't faced my charges, and I knew that this would be another thing that I would have to deal with sometime soon. What was left of the place was the cemented dugout with a few boards still standing and a collapsed chimney. A few small trees began growing through the cracks and greens practically covered a percentage of it.

"Jacob and the council were able to get chief Swan and the rest of the department to drop the charges against you." My mom spoke, knowing what I was thinking. "They asked Jacob if he wanted the house rebuilt, but he refused for a reason that some of us might have the idea of."

I nodded as we passed the abandoned area. I knew too why Jacob didn't want to live here, the same reason I didn't want to be around here, the pain and sorrow that the place contained. I didn't even like looking at the remains.

"Are you okay?" Leah rubbed my back.

"Yeah." I wiped a tear. "I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want to come and eat with us?" My mom asked as she pulled into the driveway.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"Take care son." My mom looked worried as she reached over Leah to hug me, then Leah followed the routine.

"I will."

I waved as they drove off. I had a few bags in my grasp as I reached for my keys, walking to the front door in frustration trying to juggle the bags before accidentally dropping them at my feet. I fell in frustration, gathering the groceries I dropped. Reaching for the last jar of pickles, a hand covered mine as I backed away in shock.

"Jacob?" I stared up at the form I despised to see.

How could I have missed his scent? My senses must have been blocked with anxiety not to notice that he was near. How could I let my guard down?

"What are you doing here?"

**A/N: So Jacob returns. Still want to know what happens? Well review… I hope it beats the last chapter with nine reviews. I don't mean to pout about it, but when reviews drop for the story, I don't feel too enthusiastic to update, it feels like I'm just boring the hell out of you guys.**

**But a big thanks to the ones who have taken the time to review… LuvMe0949, SomerTrevAckles, WolfPacFaan, luvinlapush, Demon2Angel, dark-magician100, SoundShield11, hopelessromantic5, and Seth's The Best.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****This chapter is based on Crawl by Chris Brown, not sure why I picked it in the first place, but it somehow works.**

**D: Don't own it all. Just the plot, the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Crawl<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth' POV<strong>

I stared up at the disoriented man towering above me. His complexion paler, the frame of his face noticeable, and his hair tucked behind his ear at a shoulder length. This wasn't the Jacob I remember, this man looked shattered and lost, exactly how I looked almost five years ago. I wasn't sure if I should feel concerned, if I should pity him. I knew for a fact I didn't want to, so it was my conscious arguing with my stubbornness.

"What are you doing here?" I grimaced tossing the last jar in the bag.

"Rachel told me you were back." He whimpered, exactly like he was ready to cry here.

"Yeah." I trailed up the porch, trying to avoid eye contact. Refusing to stare in his gaze, afraid that I might do something I'd regret. "But what are you doing here? At my house?"

"You mean Paul's?" He asked, hoping for the answer that I was just staying for a visit.

"No, mine too." His emotion seeped through his facial expressions, I knew he was disappointed and broken.

"You and Paul?" He choked out. I nodded. "…"

"You look like crap Jacob." I stared down at his stance, discomfort and guilt still withered on his face. "You should go home and clean up, then maybe we can talk."

"Why not now?" He complained.

"Because I really don't want to talk to you…" I muttered.

"How can you ask me to leave when I've been searching for you to make things right?" He moved closer to the house. "I'm sorry Seth."

"Because it's not that easy Jacob, I moved on, and so should you." I shifted through my keys and shoved one in the deadbolt.

"Please Seth," He was already standing next to me, his breath ghosting over me and my arm in his grasp. "Can we just talk?"

"I can't." I choked out, pulling my arm away. "Not right now."

"Well when?" He cried out.

"Just… go home Jacob," I muttered, "I'll come see you when I'm ready."

"Well what about the kid?" He stopped me again. "Is it true what Rachel said? That he's mine?"

I stood still, trying to comprehend the question. I couldn't just say yes, I didn't know how. Sure Logan is his, and he has the right to know, but I couldn't nod, I couldn't say anything. The only thing going through my head was the rejection Billy had, contemplating whether Jacob would react the same way, or if he would automatically jump to conclusions and think that I forgave him. I didn't.

"Well…"

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I felt like I was lying even to say this, I mean I was planning to say that he was Paul's, but the truth would come out eventually.

"Is he my son?" Jacob asked again.

"Yes…" He gave me shocked looked, he should've at least expected it, "… but he's not here, not at the moment."

"Well w-where is h-he?" He stuttered out.

"With Paul and the rest of the guys." I said quickly. "I'll call you over tonight and we can talk."

"Why not right now?"

"Because I'm not ready to be alone with you Jacob." I admitted.

"You still love me?" It was more of a hopeful question coming from him.

"Yeah, I'll admit that," I sighed in discomfort. A part of me did still love him, "but it's subsided with the hatred I still have for you Jacob. Either way, I love Paul, and I'm with him now."

"So we're done?"

"Why does that shock you Jacob? We were over the day I said we were." It was hard to say it, but it needed to be. It was the truth. "Now please go until I call you."

"…" He wouldn't say anything else. Whatever he wanted to say was forgotten by the crushing words I said.

I constantly worried myself whether I would go racing into his arms, hoping that we could be better, that things could get better. But his approach on this was far from it, I still hated the fact that he was still hoping for me to just forgive and forget, for his benefit, on his pace, nothing into my consideration. The only thing that has changed since I last seen him was his appearance, sure he's still attractive in some ways, but he's changed too drastically for me to even love him anymore.

I watched as he faded down the road, seeing how he stopped a couple times to look back. I still did feel shitty that I shattered the hope, I could say its because I'm just human, but that's far from the situation. But to say I'm proud of myself, yeah, a little. I overcome a lot of this over the years, and seeing Jacob again, confirmed that I'm moving forward.

Paul and Logan coming in the door came to a shock to me, as Logan was practically shouting in glee, Paul chuckling not far behind holding his stuffed tiger. The first thing I noticed was the smile drawn on my face at their arrival, this was my happiness, and this is what I deserved. Paul kissed my cheek before going down the hall to change. Logan hasn't said anything, only racing to the TV to watch cartoons. I shook my head and decided to let him be, getting something ready for both of them to eat at least.

"How was your day babe?" Paul asked, holding my waist from behind.

"Eventful." It was all I could say. For now.

I knew Jacob's unannounced visit would bother Paul, I still had the feeling I would just drop everything for Jacob, that I would push him away.

"I think Logan is going to be a mechanic too," He chuckled sitting on the stool by the counter, "he hasn't left Embry's side the entire time. Always asking him what's what."

"So he wasn't a bother at all?" I knew he wouldn't, but Logan can be very rambunctious at times.

"Not at all," He replied swigging back the beer in his hand. "Sam and them suggested he come around more often."

"I would hardly call a mechanic shop a safe place for a four year-old boy."

"I'M GONNA BE FIVE DADDY!" Logan shouted, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled. "A FIVE year-old boy."

"Speaking of which, his birthday is in a week." Paul chimed in, "are we throwing him a big party?"

I stood at the counter, watching Logan in a trance, "yeah, definitely."

"Great. Just let me know what you'll need." He pulled me in for a kiss before taking another drink of his beer.

"I want a piñata." Logan stood up and ran over to sit with Paul.

"How do you know what a piñata is?"

"Embry sort of filled his head with a big birthday party and Logan hasn't kept quiet the entire ride home." He answered for him, bouncing him on his knee.

"We'll see Logan." The more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to be more of a surprise for Logan. So I decided I would call my mom and Leah later and start planning it. "Paul can we talk outside?"

"Yeah sure." he replied, letting Logan race back to the couch.

Standing outside on the porch, checking on Logan from the front-view window, I was nervous to inform Paul of Jacob's return. I had to, I have to tell everyone and I'm not looking forward to it, and if I didn't tell Paul, there's no saying what would happen if he heard from the pack. Or worse, seeing him, I couldn't be sure if Paul was still upset with Jacob, the fact is that they were still friends before they left, but I have to be cautious.

"Paul…" I said hesitantly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "It's Jacob." I muttered.

"Oh…" He let my hand go slowly. "What about him?"

"He's back…" I reviewed his expressions, but it looked as if he was disappointed. "Wait… did you think?"

"No." He shook his head to ignore the assumption.

"I'm sorry Paul." I pulled him in for a hug, "I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

"So Jacob's back now." I knew he wanted to drop the subject.

"Yeah, he knows about Logan and wants to meet him."

"Well then he should." He kissed my forehead.

"So you're not upset that he's back, that he just showed up?" Shit! I didn't mean to mention the last part.

"He was here?" He asked concerned.

"Yes." I grabbed his hand again, "but I asked him to leave before he could do anything."

"Are you afraid you might still love him?" He wrapped his arms around me for his comfort.

"I don't." I answered quickly. "Well… a part of me does still, but him showing up here made me realize that I have everything I want, and that he's still Jacob Black."

"So…"

"So, yes, I still love you." I hugged him back.

"I love you to."

It was the next day before I decided to call Jacob up and talk to him. I asked my mom and sister to keep Logan occupied until I called them. So I'm sitting at the table next to Paul, across from Jacob as he shifts uncomfortably at the sight of Paul's hand covering mine. His hair was cut again, and he looked as if it only took him a night to rejuvenate.

"Logan will be here soon, we just have to get some things straight." I glanced over to Paul's gaze.

"Logan?" Jacob smirked, "my grandpa's name."

"Well it couldn't be Sarah." I shared the smile.

It was something we actually discussed before, coincidentally. I remember those being the best times with Jacob, staying up late and talking until either of us had to go. One of the topics brought up was the thought of ever having kids, if we would adopt. But it never crossed our minds that I could ever birth a child. But we have discussed names, and the stories he remembers of his mom, and her memories of her dad, Logan. So yes, I did want at least keep that part in.

"What are the conditions?" He asked.

"Well first things first." I said grasping Paul's hand tighter. "Please call before you show up, we might have plans. And two, if you're going to be around, I want to make sure that you'll be there for Logan. And three, ask me first when it comes to Logan."

"So do I get to see him?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"Yes." I answered. "But you must know that Logan still knows Paul as his papa, so please don't fill his head with bull crap about Paul not being a part of his life."

I could see it bothered him; he was practically burying Paul with his glares, and I know how frustrated he could be right now, but Logan only knew Paul as his father figure. So hopefully he could understand that too.

I picked up the phone and gave a quick call for my mom to bring Logan over. So as she arrived a few minutes later, Jacob looked more nervous than ever. He was practically treading a hole in our floor with his pacing. It was until my mom walked in that Jacob stopped in his tracks to see Logan run over to Paul and me.

"Daddy, papa? I made cookies with grandma." He exasperated. "Want one?"

"In a minute son," I put him down as he realized Jacob standing across from us with glossy eyes. "There is someone you need to meet."

"Who is he daddy?" Logan asked curiously.

"Logan," I paused to take a breath. "This is Jacob, your dad."

"My dad?" He stared at Jacob as he knelt down to see at his level.

"Hi Logan."

**A/N: Okay, don't be mad that I left it at that, but I do need to start updating my other two fics 'It's Just You' and 'Sweet Meant To Be.' But a big thanks to the reviewers dark-magician100, luvinlapush, LuvMe0949, Demon2Angel, SomerTrevAckles, Head Mistress Cullen, Ana, hopelessromantic5, WolfPacFaan, Seth's The Best, iJeedai, tinker03, SoundShield11, tqt13rocks, and laffertyluver23.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one focuses on the love between Paul and Seth, you'll see as you read it**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

><p>Love On Top<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I didn't know how explain what I was seeing. Logan carefully approached Jacob; examining his dad, placing his hands across his features as Jacob chuckled at every touch. He seemed amused of Jacob. Jacob seemed just as intrigued at the introduction, smiling ear to ear as they hugged each other.

"Are you my dad?" Logan seemed confused, and I couldn't blame him.

"Umm…" Jake hesitated for my assurance, "yeah, I am."

"And that's my daddy and my papa?" He looked up at Paul and me.

"Yeah." Jake gave him a smile.

"Are you coming to my birthday? I'm going to be this much." He held up his hand to reveal his five fingers.

"Yeah, I definitely will come." He smiled.

Logan became familiar with Jacob, insisting that Jacob watch cartoons with him while we prepared something for dinner. My feelings on this were messing with my head. Sure I was happy they were becoming acquainted, but I still don't like being around Jacob, but now its kind of what I had ended up with. He was always going to be around, and I can't ask him just to leave now. Especially since I'm the only one now who can't really stand being around him.

Paul revived the friendship that he had with Jake, now sharing a beer in the living room. I never understand how they did it so easily, like the last five years were a waste of time, but then again, it's my heart Jake broke. Okay, maybe I am dwelling on the past too much, but it's a reminder to me to screw this up with Paul, to not go running back to Jake.

After getting through the awkward dinner, being stared down a couple times by both Paul and Jacob, Logan telling me all of his birthday plans, who he wanted to invite, and me making sure that Embry attended. To which I was coming questionable about, if an imprint was involved. So I made it my mission to ask Embry tomorrow.

I put Logan to bed while Jacob and Paul said their goodbyes, something I wanted no part of. I actually was kind of upset with Paul, and I didn't want to tell him why. So the rest of our night was silent until I dozed off.

Paul must have gotten the hint. To my surprise, breakfast was served to me in bed with a brief apology for being inconsiderate to my feelings. I was always known to be stubborn, and Paul especially knew and knew how to soften me up, taken on Logan's many talents to pout to get his way. Sometimes I swore I was raising two kids.

"Your mom called, she already ordered the C-A-K-E." He explained, trying to not let Logan get the hint.

"K, well I'll go see her today, I know she wants to talk about it." It was actually quite difficult to get around Logan's curiosity.

"Alright, I'll meet you over there later." He grabbed his coat and gave me a kiss before giving Logan a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Where you going?"

"I promised Sam I'd help with fixing Emily's birthday gift." He explained putting his coat on.

"He's getting her a car?" I questioned.

"I want to go papa." Logan pouted.

"Visit grandma and aunty today, then I'll come get you later." He negotiated. "I promise."

"Okay, don't forget papa."

When we finally finished breakfast, we headed over to my moms to start planning for the party, and I'd figure I'd ask Embry and Leah to keep Logan occupied while I sat and watched my mom make arrangements. Her plan was to throw a bar-b-que at her place with the works attached to it. Logan was getting his piñata, and luckily I was there to stop my mom before she ordered the clown for the entertainment, seeing how he was afraid of them, and I even found them to be frightening at times.

By the time Logan, Embry, and Leah returned from the beach, Paul came to pick him up as he promised. That's when I decided to talk to Embry before he left too.

"Embry, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." He agreed following me outside.

"I don't mean to sound so forward, and I want to let you know that I appreciate everything you've done for Logan until now." I don't know why I was so nervous to ask him, but I had to. "Did you imprint on my son?"

I could tell he was nervous; he couldn't look into my eyes. "Ummm…" he nodded hesitantly.

"I'm not upset over this Embry." I assured him, "I'm in fact okay with it. Not happy about it, but okay with it. At least I know that I'm not the only one to go through extreme lengths to protect him."

"I only want to protect him Seth, I will not do anything to go any further to provoke him or force him into any decisions." He convinced me. "I'm just worried of how Jake or Paul will feel about this."

"For now, you only need my approval." I gave him a hug. "I'll tell them, and I'll make sure they understand it. You've been for the pack unconditionally for the past seven years, and I think you deserve to know how it feels to have someone to care for."

"Thanks Seth, I appreciate it."

"No thank you Embry, I appreciate it." I was thankful. "I know Logan is in good hands."

"Can I say goodbye to him before I go on patrols?" He smiled.

"Go." I chuckled. "Oh, and Em?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having a his party in a couple days, you're coming right?"

"Definitely." He smiled and departed.

I didn't really think it should be Jacob or Paul's concern that Embry imprinted on Logan, but I know they might make a big deal about it. Paul has always been protective over Logan, and I think he'd challenge Jacob if it came to Logan's safety. Jacob, I have only seen the bond between them for a couple hours, so I wouldn't know his reaction.

Planning for the party continued for the next couple days, and was moved from my moms to our place. I wanted it here in the first place, and after complaining to my mom, she agreed. Now the preparations are in play to set-up the streamers and balloons while Jacob and Paul filled the piñata with candy and Brady's bright idea for throwing a couple dollar bills in. Not looking forward to the arguments over that with the kids. Which has been awkward, my mom invited a couple kids from around the reservation that I didn't even know. So I'm hoping this goes okay.

Embry and Leah offered once again to take Logan out for a distraction. I had to lie to Logan that I couldn't throw him a party, that we would have cake and a couple burgers until we could throw a bigger party later. Thankfully he was okay with it.

The guests began to arrive; the pack was here along with a couple mothers with their kids. The story was Logan was birthed from passed love I met when I left, she died and Logan and I returned home. Though the condolences given to me by the mothers, it felt wrong.

Even Paul became infuriated when one of the single mothers kept hitting on me, so he took matters into his own hands and pulled me next to him by my waist. She got the hint, and I gave a chuckle to Paul as he kissed me in possession.

When Logan arrived, we shouted the usual surprise, making his eyes bulge and jump in excitement, constantly asking me if this was his party. Once he finally settled in, he was making friends with the other kids. He blew out his candles, opened his gifts and went first on bashing the piñata.

Paul hasn't left my side the entire time, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I was a little bother by the stares Jake would give me, and him looking away right away when he realized he was caught.

The party was over and everyone was leaving with a last happy birthday to Logan. The kid was pretty satisfied with the new toys he was given, and thanked everyone like I taught him.

"That went well." Paul chuckled walking into the room after putting Logan down to sleep.

"Yeah, it was." I smiled giving him a kiss as he pulled me in closer to him. "I've never seen you so jealous today." I chuckled.

"Well she needed to know that you are with me." He smiled and started kissing me all over my face.

"Paul…" I chuckled, "…stop."

"You know I love you." He smiled, licking his lips and rocking us back and forth.

"Do I?" I teased.

"You got my love on top pup, and I would do anything for you." He lifted me to the bed. "Anything." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"You're a horn dog Paul." I chuckled.

"And it's only because of you." He held me close. "Even if Jake is still eying you up."

"You saw that huh?" I knew he did.

"Yeah, but he had his chance." He turned me to face him. "Now it's you and me."

"I like the sound of that." I'm glad he understood me, and he was patient with me.

"I got a question though." He said.

"What?"

"Did Embry imprint on Logan, because he sure acts like he did." I didn't say anything, "actually everyone in the pack was wondering."

"Why do you ask me?" I asked.

"Because I figured you'd know."

"Yeah, he did." I recalled the moment I spoke to Embry. "It's not sexual, I can assure that. He just wants to protect Logan as much as we do, he cares for Logan and promises not to force him into anything when he gets old enough."

"You're not mad?"

"No." I answered honestly. "I'm actually grateful that it's not someone crazy like Brady or Collin." I chuckled. "Or Logan falling for someone like Jacob. I'm aware that heartbreak is plausible, and I don't want Logan to go through that, but something about Embry tells me different."

"So you're sure?"

"No. But I'm not going to stop something that could be the best thing for him." I did debate before, but I see how dedicated Embry is to everyone, with Logan it would probably be just more devoted. "So I want to support this, and I hope you do to."

"I do." He agreed, "but what about Jake?"

"He of all people should understand this, especially since Embry is his best friend." I explained. "I think he'd be understanding."

"You're so damn smart it's sexy." He chuckled and kissed my neck non-stop.

"Paul." I giggled to every soft touch of his lips.

"Alright," he pulled the covers up and pulled me in closer. "We'll go to sleep. Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight sexy."

**A/N: Yeah a little fluff for you… LOL. I wanted to base this chapter on a more positive song that represents Paul and Seth's relationship, and Embry and Logan's in the future. Even though the reviews dropped again for the last chapter, I still believed you guys earned an update.**

**So thanks to the ones who reviewed, dark-magician100, SomerTrevAckles, Head Mistress Cullen, LuvMe0949, SoundShield11, laffertyluver23, hopelessromantic5, oh2byoung, iJeedai, Demon2Angel, luvinlapush, and WolfPacFaan. You guys are all awesome for sticking with me.**

**A big request to you guys, if you haven't read 'It's Just You.' Please, please, please do. I don't beg, but… lol, I really think you guys would like it if you haven't read it all yet.**

**Okay I was going to update this yesterday, but I couldn't log on, so my badness… lol. But Hope you're happy.**

**Much Love, **

**TurnItUp03**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I couldn't resist using Turntable by TLC for a chapter, and this song sort of fits.**

**P.S. Some Bella bashing after this, so if you're a Bella fan, I urge you to not continue. If you choose to, you've been warned.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Turntable<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Was I selfish to be jealous? Everyone I loved, everyone that I cherish and care for are still welcoming Jacob back into our lives. Ask me if I was furious over Jacob still, yes, definitely. Figure five years is enough to heal, but when that one person comes back into your life because you have no other option, can open up some old wounds. I couldn't be upset with Logan, he's happy to finally get to know Jacob, and I can't take that away from him. But it still bothers me that Jacob can easily walk back into our lives and feel comfortable, confident, and guilt-free. Then there is the matter of Paul's friendship with Jacob, which I find to be a little tacky. I couldn't find it in myself to ask Paul to break the friendship with the one guy he's known for most of his life, when Jacob was the guy he went for advice, when Jacob was the friend he's been through thick and thin with. But more of reason, how could I fall for the best friend?

But the thing is, I've always had feelings for Paul. He's actually the first guy to ever admit his feelings for me, to tell me that he wanted to get to _know_ me. Of course he wouldn't come out and say it fully, that he wanted to date me, but I knew what he meant, and to tell the truth, I felt the same way. But there was a part of me that always loved Jacob, the reason's I looked up to him, was hoping that one day he would notice me and return my feelings, and always attained to the same reaction every time. That slut was always the center of his attention. She had him convinced that she would always need him, that he was her sun, but never returning the feelings in the end.

In the time, I decided to move on. Demeaned to the friendship Jacob constantly reminded me of without his knowledge of doing so. He always called me his little brother, and I hated it. And the one person who wanted more from me, that I ignored constantly, remained on the sidelines, one day waiting for me to say I loved him, or even cared for him, welcomed me with open arms when I needed to ventilate. I knew now that I was acting exactly like that tramp, toying with Paul's feelings, degrading him, as second best when I couldn't have Jacob.

I don't know what brought me to that day when he returned after his runaway from the wedding, and his disagreements with Sam's orders and him splitting from the pack, but I followed to get away, and yet be pushed into his grasp more. I felt bad for just ditching Paul, and running back to Jacob's side, but love –or lust- whichever overtook me, I couldn't stay away from Jacob; he was like my drug, my poison, and my elixir. I wanted to be the reason of his existence, but I never thought my wishes would be granted the day he decided to leave her side and come back to La Push, and we had to follow. That night he balled his eyes out, and wouldn't let me leave when I decided to make amends with Paul.

I sometimes wondered if Jacob meant what he said that night, when he told me he imprinted on me, when he said that I was his everything. But I did. Curse the moment I did, but I was caught up in it, because it was everything I wanted. I'm more disgusted with myself that I actually gave my virginity to him that night. Hell I promised Paul that I would be his, that I would give him a chance. But the next day I had to confess to Paul that I now belonged to Jacob, and that we could never be.

I never forgot that day, it was the angriest I've seen Paul. He was so upset with me, and more of Jacob too. We betrayed him, well I felt like I betrayed everything that Paul felt for me. I mean we weren't officially dating, but I still felt bad for it.

When Paul came looking for me, I felt I didn't deserve a second chance with him, like I wasn't even worthy of being loved by him again. But he explained that sure he was upset, and blames Jacob the most, and he couldn't stand living on knowing that I was shattered; he just wanted to help me heal. He literally was my rock, and still is. The whole time he didn't complain when I didn't ask him how he was feeling, it was never about him through his eyes. I did eventually offer to listen to him, but he refused to burden me with his problems. But I knew exactly what he meant when he would say that his problems weren't his worries, for the exact reason that I was his problem, more of that I didn't love him the same way I did with Jacob.

But if you ask me now, if you asked me who I would choose if I had the last option to pick, it would be Paul, I think its always going to be Paul. But me ranting about it, having the discussion with myself in my head, isn't very convincing, I know it.

"Seth… snooookkkuuummmsss…" Paul teased.

"Don't call me that." I chucked the pillow on the side of his head. "What you nuisance?"

"Love you too." He chuckled. "I'm heading to work now. Something wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Just thinking."

"You know that's always dangerous." He teased again.

"Paul…" I grumbled. "Just go… I'll stop by before we head to Seattle."

"Okay." He smiled, pulling me in for a hug and a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

It's already been two weeks since Logan's birthday, which meant that I had to bring him to Seattle to buy him some clothes since he will beginning school in a couple weeks. So it involved me, Logan, my sister, and my mom trailing all over the city to find everything Logan needed.

As I promised, we stopped by the shop to visit Paul for a few minutes, and of course he gave a few more dollars before we left. I didn't ask him, but he wanted to make sure we had enough. Even Jacob gave me money for Logan, as long as it wasn't for me, I was fine with it, and I don't want anything from Jacob.

So as we practically raided every single store, Logan only interested in the toy stores and the ice cream parlor next to it, we had to stop. The one thing that bothered me about coming to the city was the stench. Sure the smell of exhaust, fast-food restaurants, perfumes and colognes invaded my nostrils intensively, but the one thing I noticed was the amount of vampires vacated this place. Now that I can tell the difference, I could tell one whenever we passed one, and so did my sister. But sitting in the ice cream parlor, one came familiar. It reeked, but I was familiar with it, but I couldn't pinpoint it. It had me on the edge, and I felt very uncomfortable sitting here, so I rushed Logan and my mom and headed home.

I wasn't sure if I over exaggerated the whole ordeal, but I wasn't taking chances. It still bothered me that I recognized it and not able to fit the descriptions.

By the time we arrived back home, Logan was asleep, and the evening was settling in. Thankfully Paul already had dinner ready, and a bath drawn for Logan before he ate and went to bed.

It was minutes before we settled on the couch and relaxed to watching some ghost story show on TV.

"So how was your day?" Paul rubbed my legs as they were across his lap where he was close with his arm wrapped behind me.

"Long." I giggled. "Logan dragged us all over the place, that kid has so much energy."

"I bet," he smirked, "It's even difficult to watch him at the shop without worrying me, but thankfully Embry is always there with him."

"Does Jake know yet?" I questioned. I haven't told him, and I don't think anyone has.

"Yeah." He answered bluntly. "He was the one who though he would tell us, and was convinced that he was going to talk to you about it, hoping that you wouldn't be upset over it."

"He was going to talk to me about?" I cocked my brow in question.

"Yeah, but I told him you were the first to know." He chuckled. Then his expression changed for a moment.

"What is it Paul?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing really." He tried to shrug it off.

"No what is it? You can tell me." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"It's just when Jake compliments you still, it bothers me." He winced. "I can tell that he's still in love with you, and he said that he always liked that you were smart enough to figure things out before everyone else."

"Yeah." I muttered. I wasn't smart enough to know he was cheating on me though? Paul understood he hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry babe." He hugged me, "I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate."

"I'm fine Paul, it's just… he's dumb enough to not realize what he says." I shook my head in annoyance. "I'm over it, like I said, it's me, you, and Logan, and that's all that matters."

"I don't mean to be so damn jealous all the time. It's just I love you too damn much and I'm afraid sometimes that you'll change your mind." He had a lot of emotion behind his words, and I understood that he was questionable, but how do I give him assurance that I'm never going to leave his side.

"Paul, I love you. I love you so much that I'm not even afraid of it, I'm embracing…"

"Shhh…" He silenced me for a moment. "What is that?"

I became worried when he stood up quickly and raced to Logan's room up the stairs. I followed not far after when I heard banging and Logan screaming. My heart was literally pounding so hard that I could've sworn I left it behind. I couldn't see much through the dark, as much as my sight should've been able to prevail who Paul followed out the window as he threw the figure out of the house, shattering some of the wall and breaking the window. But as soon as I walked into the room, the smell hit me again, the stench that became familiar with, the one in Seattle. Whoever it was, followed us here, and I don't know why. I raced over to Logan and picked him up, holding him tight and rocking him back and forth as I brought him downstairs. I picked up the phone to speak to the only person I could think of at the moment, Sam.

"Come on… pick up, pick up." I chanted with annoyance.

"Hello?" It was Emily; I must've waked them.

"Em? Is Sam there?" I asked worried.

"Yeah hold on…" she muttered on the other line. "SAM…." She shouted. "Is everything okay Seth?"

"I don't know," I cried out. "I'm freaking out."

"K, here's Sam."

"What is it Seth?" He sounded worried now.

"I don't know what it is Sam, but someone broke into Logan's room and I think they tried to hurt him." I panted, still holding Logan while he whimpered.

"Is he okay?" He agitated.

"Yeah, luckily Paul made it to him before they did." I tried comforting myself. "I'm freaking out Sam."

"Just stay calm Seth, I'm on my way." He assured then hung up the phone.

I sat there, convincing Logan that everything was going to be okay, and deliberately persuading myself that everything was going to be all right. It was only moments before Sam came running through the door with the entire pack behind him. Embry raced over and offered to take Logan while we spoke. I didn't mean to growl or offend anyone, but I wasn't letting anyone take him from me.

"You guys have to go find Paul, he could be in danger." I pleaded. "Please."

With that, Jacob, Quil, and Jared left in a brink pace.

"Do you know who it was?" Embry asked. I shook my head.

I tried to comprehend the smell, trying to place a face to who it could be, but I was left with nothing. I'd have to wait for Paul to get back to tell me. God I hope he gets back.

"Don't worry Seth, everything is going to work out." Embry sympathized.

"I want to believe it Embry." I cried out. "I really do, but someone almost hurt my son, your imprint, I can't let this pass without knowing whoever it was, is gone, is dead."

"We'll keep full patrols until this leech is brought down." Sam demanded. "Whoever it is will be prepared now, and we must be on alert."

It was about a half an hour later before Paul returned with Jared, Quil and Jacob.

"Paul?" I cried out, reaching for him, making sure he wasn't harmed.

I know I was letting my guard down, turning into a sap, but when you're family is threatened, you begin to feel vulnerable, it does some serious damage to you, especially when the wall you work so hard on building is shattered in that one second.

"Are you okay?" I realized the blood on his face, drying up and dirt mixed with it.

"I'm fine babe." He tried to smile. "She got away before I could do some serious damage."

"Who was it?" I asked.

That moment, he shared a glare with Jacob, like they were exchanging threats through telepathy, and it was pissing me off.

"I asked who it was?" I snarled. Glaring at Paul before he finally spoke the name I dreaded hearing, the person I despised.

"Bella."

"What?" I growled. "That… that... bitch."

"Seth, babe, calm down." Paul held on to me, not realizing I was shaking, almost ready to phase in front of Logan and even scare him more.

"Embry." I fumed, "bring Logan to my mom's, and make sure that you and Leah protect him with your lives." He nodded and picks Logan up. "Jared? Brady? Can you please go with them?"

"Seth?" Sam pulled me out of my daze, "think before you react."

"I am Sam." I growled. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Seth," Jacob spoke, "we don't even know where she is."

"You're the reason she came here." I glowered. "She came back because she hasn't gotten over you."

"Wh-what, no Seth." He said defensively. "I banned her from here, she shouldn't even be around here."

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?" I shouted. "OBVIOUSLY SHE DOESN'T WANT TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH ME," His eyes were bulging now, and Paul and Sam were blocking me once again from a frightened Jacob. "SHE COULD'VE KILLED OUR SON."

"I know…" he mumbled.

"I swear to god Jacob, if she harms one hair on his head, I'll kill her, and this is a warning to you, stand clear of my path unless you want to end up with the same fate." Okay, the words did burn my tongue, but I had to blame someone, and Jacob seemed like to be the most reasonable person.

"She won't go near Logan." Jacob growled. "I'll fucking kill her if she steps foot on this land again."

"No." I intervened. "I won't stop until she's dead Jacob. She's going to plan something bigger, this is just the beginning and I know it."

"I think you might be right." Sam agreed.

"We should've let her die when we had the chance." Paul added. I couldn't agree more.

"Well…" I was now staring out the front window, giving somewhat a dramatic effect. "If she thinks she can test me, she's about to see how the sweet little Seth she thought she knew, can turn into her worst enemy."

"I don't like this Seth." Sam worried. "This isn't you."

"Exactly." I agreed. "This bitch just awoken a beast, and now the Volturi will be the last of her worries."

"He's right Sam." Paul stood beside me, with his arm around my shoulder. "She can't expect to walk in fire and not get burned, as much as the metaphor relates, she's going to meet her end."

"I bet she's glad she can't sleep?"

**A/N: I bet that pisses you off. Sorry… for the chapter being short, and for leaving it there. But I seriously had trouble getting through this one and getting to the point. So, to let you know, I do have an idea for the next chapter, and I'm typing it out before I forget it… lol. **

**So as always… a big thanks to WolfPacFaan, dark-magician100, fuyoshi-chan, hopelessromantic5, luvinlapush, oh2byoung, rAbiDmutt03, SomerTrevAckles, SoundShield11, Head Mistress Cullen, iJeedai, and Demon2Angel for your awesome reviews and your constant words of encouragement.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is a big reason why this one is called Confessions by Usher because of Jacob's POV**

**D: Don't really own it, just the plot.**

* * *

><p>Confessions<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Maybe I wasn't being fair? I could blame Jacob over and over for this, but it doesn't exclude the fact that _she_ threatened my family, my son. I feel so detached, and I can't seem to get myself under control, in fact, I'm still fuming over it. I don't want anyone to see me break down; I don't want anyone to know that I just want to let all the tears flow. Tears for betrayal, I know it was betrayal in the beginning, I kind of was a friend to her before, but it puts up another wall. Hatred for trusting so easily, letting my guard down when I needed it the most. Guilt for not realizing my son was in danger and Paul noticing it before me. It feels like I'm slowly falling apart.

I haven't seen Embry so infuriated either in my life. He was always known to be more calm and decent. But like any other wolf with their imprint, his was the worse. When he did bring Logan to my mom's, he wouldn't really let anyone near him but me. Leah called me half an hour later that Embry wasn't being himself, so I went back after a long discussion of a planning, to find Logan sound asleep on his lap and my mom and Leah keeping their distances. His eyes looked so dark and intense, like it were Embry, but his wolf was present. The slight movement of my mom or sister caused him to growl under his breath, and they've been trying to calm him to only get the same glares. When I approached, he even gave me a low growl. I don't know what I did to almost snap at Embry, but before I could, he calmed down and shook out of his trance and handed me Logan. It was very indescribable too, like I almost flipped a lid on Embry. At the brink of the moment, in that split second, I think Embry and I would've tore the house down in a battle, probably bringing something close to an Armageddon. It was like out wolves became familiar with each other, that it was both of our missions to protect Logan.

But that wasn't the end of Embry's infliction, he almost brought on another battle, one that we hoped for, but at the same time, didn't want to commute; the Cullens. His questioning was the same as all of ours, wanting to know which idiot changed Bella. I didn't think he'd get any answers; his approach on it was very disturbing, threatening to take them apart if they didn't know. Even though he didn't get physical, I could see the frightened expressions in their eyes, well except Rose, I think she wanted to challenge him. It wasn't until Jared and Felix howled from patrols, claiming the thoughts Embry conjured were very dark. So we came to their rescue, and I told him that Logan is missing him and worried about him.

When Embry settled down and went back, Alice came to admittance that she was the one who changed Bella a couple years ago. I was pissed, beyond it for that matter. I seriously thought she was the smartest out of her siblings, but she explained that she did it for Bella's safety, she considered her, her sister until they had a falling out when Bella kept her distance because being near Alice reminded her too much of the way she hurt her brother, Edward. If you ask me, it was an excuse to void being caught from her plan to get Jacob back. But while they were on the run to avoid my attempts to seek revenge, she changed her, and ever since then, she hasn't seen Bella. Which I pity Alice to a certain degree, Bella even betrays her best friend, the one who practically saved her life.

But under any of my regrets of being acquainted to the family, Edward offered to keep a lookout for her, and even the family offered their assistance. I agreed. Was I comfortable with it, no, but I don't really have many options other than waiting to hear for Sam's final authorities.

It was his decision that he would inform surrounding packs to keep on full alert of her presence, that she could be keeping a close eye on us. The whole situation was messed, she knew us all too well, and she studied us without knowing.

Well she is in for a surprise. She hasn't met my other side, or Embry's for that matter. She's walking into the room blinded; little does she know that the floor sometimes bursts into flames. I even know she's not immune to fire.

"They agreed to keep a lookout." Paul informed me, catching me up as he jogged behind me to reach me at the porch.

"Really?" I smiled. "No question to why they should?"

"Nope." He emphasized on the 'p'. "They know the importance of the safety of a future alpha, especially when he's still a child."

"I'm glad they understand." I murmured.

"Don't worry Seth," Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Everything will be okay."

"I know." I agreed with a questionable nod. "I just need to pull myself together before I lose it, I can't stand the feeling of feeling useless."

"You're not useless baby, you mean the world to the people who matter most." He stopped us and hugged me tighter. "You're my world, you're Logan's world. Don't forget that."

"I know that." I replied frustrated. "I-I just can't believe I didn't hear her. I can't believe that I wasn't on guard."

"Seth!" He said upset. "Look me in the eyes." He held my face in his hands and looked straight in my eyes. "Listen to me. Logan is safe. I'm safe. We're all safe. I want you to stop beating yourself up for this, it wasn't your fault, and it was no one's fault. We'll get through this together; I swear it on my life. I don't want to hear you put yourself down when you're perfect in my eyes."

"Paul…" I practically whined.

"No." He intervened. "I don't want to hear it."

"Sorry." I half-smiled.

"Don't be." He chuckled and dragged me in the house.

**Jacob's POV**

"_I missed you." The comfort of having him in my arms again, felt so right, like whatever we've been through has been forgotten and forgiven._

"_I missed you too." He chuckled, gripping me tighter in his hold, like he didn't want to let go; I smiled from ear to ear for this comfort._

"_I can't tell you how happy I am to have you here, in my arms where you belong, I never want to let you go Seth." I held him tighter now._

"_Well don't." He added. "Like you said, I belong here."_

_I couldn't help but want to cry tears of joy. I have my family with me. My Seth, and our son Logan, it was really a happily ever after. Never again was I going to mess this up. Never._

"_What's wrong Jake?" He looked at me concerned, wiping the tear from my cheek._

"_Nothing." I chuckled. "I just… I'm just so damn happy you're here."_

"_I'm not going anywhere." He assured, kissing my cheek than burying his face into my neck._

_His breath felt warm against my skin, sending chills of excitement through me, triggering my arousal to become noticeable. In addition to the lust, he ran his hands down my bare chest, massaging lightly down to my zipper, pulling it down slowly. I arched my body and hissed in excitement as his hand came in contact with my groin. His touch felt warm and exotic as he slipped his hand around my member and began jerking it in a slow motion, then picking up the pace with every satisfying moan he gave me._

"_You like that baby?" My eyes shot open to the realization of the last voice I wanted to hear. There she was, my dick in her mouth. Bella._

_I pulled away as fast as I could, pulling my zipper up and racing to the light. What the fuck was happening? _

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled, catching my breath._

"_I thought you said you missed me?" She whined._

"_No I didn't." I said in defense._

"_Yes you did," she smirked and gave an evil smile. "right when I wiped the tears from your face."_

"_The fuck I did, you bi…" I growled._

"_Shhh…" She held up her finger in front of her lips. "You're going to wake up Logan, don't him to be afraid of his dad."_

"_Where's Seth?" I panicked._

"_Baby," She moved towards me slowly. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."_

"_Where is he?" I questioned again._

"_Not here." She teased._

"_I know that, what did you do to him?" I growled._

_She walked up to me slowly and reached up and breathed against my ear and whispered. "Dead!"_

I hated dreams about her; they were never good, even when I was her best friend at the time. But she haunted my dreams for two nights now, ever since she came and threatened Logan's life. I despised her more now, why couldn't she let my family be? Logan doesn't deserve to be put in danger for her pleasure.

I knew why she was here; she's said it before, when we were having our affair over a month. She wanted my kid, she wanted to be the mother to my kids, and she wanted a family with me. I've considered it, I've always wanted a big family, and my only option to it was with Bella. But that was before I knew Seth could carry my child, or my son for that matter.

While I am in confession mode, I have to admit the biggest lie I ever made, and that's the imprint. I lied to keep him close, I could say it was because I was vulnerable and lonely, but I had to do something to keep Seth by my side. I know it was the selfish thing to do. But as I got to know him, and as he began to open his heart up to me, I realized that I was falling in love with him. He took care of me like any lover should, and I took advantage of it. I always felt guilty, and I was in hope that I would eventually imprint, I hoped for it. To admit that there was that missing piece for me, I was a selfish asshole to ask for more. So when Bella finally came back after the wedding, still human I might add, and came to me and… well you know the rest. I did feel guilty about having the affair, but after it going on for a while, I promised to stop, but that's when we were caught.

That day was one of the worst days in my life. Not because I was caught, but because that was the day I imprinted. Seth became the center of my universe; he became my reason for existence the day he said he never wanted to see me again. My theory was that it was because he was finally showing the raw emotions of how damaged he was. He was never good at showing pain, and I think that's the reason why; I never saw his flaws, only his attributes. It was the most painful time of my life when he left, when he practically wished for my death, I felt as if there wasn't assurance for my existence.

I never came to the conclusion to why I survived through his absence, but I refused to go on without hope that one day he'd forgive me. I strived to get through the days, hoping that he would appear and forgive me. I know I don't deserve it. But I still pray for it.

I know now why I imprinted on Seth in the first place though. When Rachel called me, she explained that she had interesting news and to brace myself for it. She said I was a dad already, of course I tried to recall my promiscuity acts, but came up to a girl I met in Port Angeles, but we used protection. I didn't believe her when she said it was Seth, simply telling me that it was my problem if I didn't believe her. So curiosity got the best of me, any chance to see Seth, and to find out if he birthed my child, I wanted to know how it happened.

It burned for every moment when I saw him again for the first time in over five years, when he still hated me. I wanted but nothing to hold him, to tell him how much I missed him. But the pain of my doing was still etched in his expression. He loathed me still.

Being your imprints mate is usually consistent to both sides, it's usually the purpose of it. Being their best friend is your last option, the last thing your wolf wants. It's never supposed to be filled with hate. My wolf needs the satisfaction of Seth's presence, but he doesn't want me anywhere near him. I would be happy to be at least his friend, to hear his angst and frustrations with life, but no, not me, I fucked that chance up. I need to do whatever I can to earn my trust.

Time for my confessions.

**Seth's POV**

"I want to thank you Embry…" I paused to see the frustrated, exhausted man in front of me. "…for looking out for Logan, for being the imprinter he deserves."

"It's nothing." He coincided.

"It's everything Embry." I argued. "Even if you didn't imprint on Logan, I know through any sort of condition, you would always be there for him. I'm grateful to have you as a friend."

"Thanks." He half-smiled.

"Are you okay though?" I asked concerned. "I'm worried that you're not getting enough rest, that you're overdoing it."

"Actually…" he hesitated. "I can't stop worrying that if I close my eyes for that one second, she'll come back, she'll take Logan and I'll be a failure to be what he needs."

"Em?" I rubbed his back for comfort. "Logan has everyone in a fifty kilometer radius watching out for him, no one is going to come near him. Besides, you know we don't let him sleep alone anymore, he's always with me and or Paul, or even you for that matter."

"I know." He said faintly. "But I still worry that for a split sec…"

"Embry, I want you to sleep and get a lot of rest." I intervened. "You need it. Logan is sleeping with Paul upstairs."

"Yeah sure." He agreed and sprawled out on our couch.

Tomorrow would actually be my first time that I would phase for the first time in almost a year, and as well as Logan being introduced to what we were. It has been a difficult task to keep it hidden from him, but he was finally going to be introduced to his culture, his histories. Everyone volunteered to help with it, either to phase or stay close to Logan for him to adjust to it. My mom especially requested to stand close so he doesn't become frightened. After that happens, I will go on my first patrol in almost over five years. I'm ready for it too.

*Knock knock*

There's only one person who knocks on our door. Even though it was a quiet knock, I still knew who it was. I opened with a sigh.

"Jacob."

**A/N: How do you think Seth is going to react? Well in 13 reviews or more, you can find out… LOL. Sorry to blackmail you, but I think if you love it enough, you'll review to find out. I still love all of you. But a big thanks to the ones who did review the last one RiseOfTheLemming, WolfPacFaan, luvinlapush, dark-magician100, SoundShield11, Demon2Angel, iJeedai, SomerTrevAckles, hopelessromantic5, and Head Mistress Cullen… you all are awesome.**

**P.S. I used the song title 'Confessions' by Usher mainly on Jacob's behalf… let's all just say it… "He fucked up." LOL**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is based on the track 'BS' by Truth Hurts. I feel this acclaims to Jacob's lies, and Seth's feeling towards the idea of his admittance. **

**D: Don't own it… Sadly**

* * *

><p>BS (Bullshit)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

"Jacob." I let out a deep sigh, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I was hoping you'd be awake."

"What is it Jacob?" I asked annoyed.

"Can we talk?" He looked hurt, something was bothering him, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm pretty tired." I made the excuse. I still didn't trust being alone with him.

"Please," he begged. "Just five minutes?"

I sighed in despair. The fear of being alone with him wasn't because I was afraid what I might do anymore; it's what he might. I knew he still… cared for me. As much as I hated to admit every word of it, it was most likely the truth. The way he stared at me was intense, how he would growl in jealousy whenever Paul kissed or held me –he thinks I don't hear it-, the way he gives me the smile I've never seen before when he imprinted on me, it just seemed more real now, and I hate it.

"Five minutes." I instructed. I wanted to make it clear that I was one hundred percent serious.

I led him to the lawn-chairs on the porch, keeping the distance as he sat across from me with a tear now rolling down his eyes.

"I'm not looking to console you Jake." I addressed. "Just say what you got to say."

He wiped his cheek with his palm and sat up and cleared his throat. "I have something I need to tell you."

I sat in silence. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what other secrets he kept from me. It was bad enough I caught him cheating on me, but now he wanted to confess more. "I don't want to hear anymore secrets Jacob, nothing comes good from it."

"It's not what you think." He assured.

"Well what is it I'm thinking?" I hissed. "Please tell me since you know me so damn well."

"O c'mon Seth," He irked. "I only cheated on you with her."

"What the fuck?" I muttered. Was he serious? I didn't want to hear this.

"I imprinted." He blurted out.

"Again?" I asked shocked. Who the hell did he imprint on now, I wasn't even sure he could have again.

"No."

"Well who is she?" I asked annoyed. Why the hell was I becoming jealous? "You know what?" I threw my hands up and shrugged it off. "I don't care."

"It's not like that." He argued.

"I said I don't care." I ignored him.

"It's you Seth." He cried out. "It's always been you."

"No." My voice became higher. "You broke that the day you slept with that bitch."

"No I didn't." He corrected. "That was the day I imprinted."

"What?" I probably looked stupid with my mouth wide open. But I wasn't sure if I was hearing this right. "Wh-what d-do you m-mean?"

"When you… w-when you caught us… y-you… I-I…" He stuttered.

"Spit it out Jacob." I said annoyed.

"I imprinted on you that day, when you were so angry with me, I imprinted on you." He balled. "I realized that day that you were my everything, that I was meant to be with you, that I belonged to you."

"F-fuck…" I choked out. "Fuck this… this doesn't change anything… I-I don't belong to you."

"I know." He whimpered. "But I want to be in your life again."

"How can you ask this of me?" I glared. "This doesn't change anything Jacob, I still hate you."

"Please…" He cried out again.

"No." I stood up and yanked my arm away before he tried to grab my hand. "I think you should go."

"Seth…" He wept. "Please don't ask me to go?"

"Too late." I vexed.

He stood up and walked passed me and sluggishly down the stairs. I watched as he stopped at the bottom and muttered. "I'm not giving up." Then turned to me. "After we get through this, you will be mine."

I stood in shock as he fled out of sight. I can tell a threat when I hear one, he wasn't giving up, and I seen how out of control Jacob can become, he can become a monster at times. So it most likely meant that Paul would be facing Jacob sooner or later. I dreaded that moment.

I couldn't exactly bring my thoughts together, I felt like I was falling apart again. Sitting here drinking a cup of coffee didn't seem to help either. But I couldn't sleep now; everything was beginning to make sense.

Jacob lied about the imprint before to keep the one person who cared about him most close, and I was stupid enough to believe every word he said. Every time he said he loved me, was only to keep me close, every time he said he couldn't live without me was just to brainwash me to never love another, and I believed him. Now he expects me to fall back in love with him now that he says he imprinted on me, that this is real now. All I could collect was this was a lie too, he seemed full of them, and I never knew when they'd stop. Why should I give him the benefit of the doubt? He broke me several times, now he expects to be the one to put the pieces back together.

Not only Bella has become one of my worries, but also now Jacob expects to push Paul out of the picture. The aggravation inside became worse, now that I was aware that Jacob was placed to be my soul mate, my wolf wanted to go running back to him, but me; Seth Clearwater, wants to be with Paul. I'm literally fighting with myself to stay sane. It doesn't seem fair, the mate my wolf picked out for me, finally accepts him, and wants to be close to Jacob's wolf. But _myself,_ I want nothing to do with the betrayer.

"Seth?" Embry sat up from the couch, rubbing his eyes before standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry to wake you Em." I replied. "I wish I was."

"Logan will be fine, you told me yourself." He reassured me.

"I know." I agreed. "But it's not that."

"Well what is it?"

"Jacob." I said bluntly.

"You still love him?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." I replied quickly. "But he still loves me, or so he claims."

"What?"

"He came here about a half an hour ago." I admitted. "He claims he imprinted on me… again, or for the first time, or whatever you want to call it."

"What?" He shook his head, "what are you talking about Seth?"

"He lied the first time he said he imprinted on me." I explained. "The day I caught them is when he said that he ACTUALLY imprinted on me."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie Em." I said annoyed. "He came here, expecting me to forgive him and give him a second chance."

"You're not going to?" God, it was like he doesn't trust me either.

"No." I strained. "But I'm seriously fighting with myself to not go running to him."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I don't want him, I want to live happily with Paul," I whimpered. "But my wolf is far into accepting that its chosen mate is returning the love. I don't know… I fucking hate this feeling Embry."

"I'm sorry." He pulled me in for a hug.

"Me too. I feel so lost Em. I don't want to tell Paul about this, he'll be crushed."

"But he's going to find out." I knew Paul would find out, and I know Jacob would do anything to break us apart.

"I know, and I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"I do." He added. I gave him a questioning look. "If he says he imprinted on you, test him."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Jake has always been my best friend, but if he's going to mess with my imprint's dad, then he needs to know that you're no longer going to be pushed around." He replied.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"He's alpha, show him that you already have a mate, lay threats if you have to." He suggested. "If he's going to test you, put you in a place where you're the victim, show him that two can play in this game."

"Any suggestions." I couldn't believe out of all people I would be planning to get back at Jacob would be Embry, this really wasn't a side I seen in him.

"Well…" he chuckled. "Just like Bella, she thinks you and I are still the pushovers, the silent types, and Jake has only seen a portion of what you're capable of, go in full throttle and let him know that he's only to remain in your life for Logan's benefit."

"What if he doesn't agree? What if he keeps trying?" I panicked.

"Seth." He silenced me. "Only you are capable of giving him the options, he has to either take it… or leave it. If he says you're his imprint, he'll obey your every word."

"I hope you're right." I pondered.

"I know I am." He smirked.

It seemed strange to discuss this topic with Embry, but I'm guessing he's doing this for Logan's sake. I've seen how Logan looks up to both Paul and Jacob, if that meant conflict between us, and then Embry was bound to step in.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" He yawned.

"If it comes down to it… if we come to a disagreement." I didn't want to succumb to this option, but it was for Logan's safety. "After we get rid of Bella, and if things get out of hand with Paul and Jacob, I need you to take Logan with you, far away from here."

"Seth, you can't ask me to do that."

"You have to Em, Logan needs to be safe, and if that means from us, than I need you to do this, at least until I settle this." I begged. "Not even my mom will know or anyone else… I'll need you to block everyone out from communicating, I know they'll go looking for you guys, and I can't have that, especially if they become drastically unleveled."

"Everything will be fine." He tried to convince me, but I think it was more for him.

"Embry, please…"

"Okay… but only if necessary." He agreed.

"That's all I ask."

In the morning, after I was finally able to fall asleep, Logan and Paul came racing in with breakfast and my wake-up call. Logan continued to jump at the foot of the bed while Paul handed me a coffee and a bagel, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." I cocked a brow at the comment, causing him to chuckle. "Well you are to me."

"Yeah yeah," I giggled. "Logan, please stop the jumping."

"Can we hurry daddy?" He shouted. "Uncle Sam said we're going hiking today." He tried his hardest to pronounce every word.

"Logan," Paul lifted him up, "your daddy has to eat and get ready first."

As they walked out with Logan in Paul's arms, Logan shouted, "Hurry up daddy."

It took me almost twenty minutes to shower, dress and finish off my breakfast before I was fully ready. It hadn't fully sunken in that I was going to be phasing in front of Logan for the first time today, and it would be my first time in five years.

As the hours passed, my nerves began to build. I became very inconsistent about revealing my wolf to Logan; it was the decision whether or not I should, if I would scare him for the rest of his life. I didn't want to be the reason he has nightmares every night for the rest of his life.

"Are you ready Seth?" Sam asked standing next to me.

Logan was standing next to my mom with Leah and Embry. We explained that we were going for a hike, which we needed to show him the lands, and where we came from. We kept it casual and set out a picnic with the entire pack's attendance. So as my mom and Leah set up the food, Logan had Embry, Quil, and Jared playing tag with him. Sam then told the story of the tribe's legends, explaining about the third wife, and excluding the cold ones; for now. Logan seemed very intrigued as he sat on my lap, watching Sam go into detail and character as he told the story. I let out a few chuckles over the sight of Sam imitating a wolf's bark or growl. It was then I told Logan that we all are wolves, that we have a wolf inside of us, we just need to find a way to let our wolves free, so they can help us protect our people.

Then he asked me to show him. Something I never expected him to ask, but I didn't deny him, I think he just wanted assurance that his dad wasn't some crazy guy.

"Yeah." I walked over and kneeled in front of Logan, "you don't need to be afraid of me, my wolf will never hurt you." I began pleading to him, hoping he wouldn't fear me for the rest of his childhood, or life. He nodded. "If you become scared, hold onto grandma? Okay?" He nodded again.

"I'm ready when you are babe?" Paul whispered in my ear.

"No," I paused, "just me for now. We can't expect him to adjust so quickly."

I removed my clothes and stood behind Sam and Leah, it was a bit discomforting doing this in front of my mom and Logan, but Jacob being here too, made it worse, I still hated the fact he was ogling over me. But I remained behind them, focusing on my wolf before my bones and muscles began changing and my entire body grew and shifted into the shady grey and black wolf that met Leah's height.

I waited for Logan's reaction, expecting him to be frightened. But nothing… well nothing yet. He continued to stare, giving everyone a look, then back at me. He approached me slowly with my mom behind him, curiosity written all over his face.

"It's okay Logie." My mom comforted the five-year-old.

"Is that really daddy?" He questioned my mom, stopping to look up at her. She nodded.

"Here… I'll show you sweetie." She reached out her hand and placed it on my snout. "Daddy will never hurt you."

He wouldn't come closer, and it saddened me. _Maybe he was afraid? Maybe I should back away. He probably thinks I'm a monster._ I took a step back, moving away to make sure I didn't scare him more.

"Seth," mom called me, "just be patient."

He took another step closer to me, so I did to.

"Reach your hand out sweetie." She smiled. "He won't hurt you."

I became bothered that I was being addressed as a dog, but my mom was practically labeling me as some wild animal, coming in contact with humans for the first time. She probably didn't realize it, but I think Logan grasped the idea of me being an untamed beast.

"Daddy?" He questioned again.

I don't know what came over me, but I figured if he saw me as some oversized dog, maybe I could use this as a virtue, so I let my tongue hang out and began panting like some mutt. I began playfully yipping at him, hoping it would work, which it actually did.

"Daddy, you're funny." He giggled, and so did everyone else.

It was ridiculous on how much they were enjoying my immaturity. But I never stopped there; I rolled over on my back and revealed my stomach for him to scratch. Surprisingly, he raced over to me and began running his hands on my chest and petting me as if I was a puppy. I rolled back over and laid on the wet soil, he giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck as much as he could to hug me. "You're soft daddy."

"Do you want to get on his back?" My mom added. Was she crazy?

"Yeah." He answered excitedly. He looked at me, I didn't want to put him into danger, but I nodded.

Sam came over and lifted him on my back as I stood up fully, matching the height of a horse. He held onto my fur tightly, to which was somewhat painful at every yank, but if it meant he wouldn't fall off, then so be it.

"Are you a wolf too grandma?" He asked the petit lady standing in front of me.

We all gave a chuckle as she shook her head. "No sweetie, but your uncles and aunt are, so is your papa and dad."

"Really?" I couldn't see the excitement, but I could feel with every pull and jab in my side.

"You want us to show you?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He began jumping a little on my back.

Before I could stop them, everyone continued to remove their clothes and phased.

'_Are you handling this okay, babe?' _Paul came into view.

'_Trying to.'_ I smirked.

'_You are a pup.'_ He snickered along with everyone.

'_Shut up.'_ I yelped.

"That's so cool." Logan said amused. "Grandma? Can you help me down?"

As she lifted him off my back, he pulled my mom with him, reviewing every one of them as I sat and watched him. He seemed most amused by Sam, him being the darkest of us, he kept telling my mom on how cool he thought Sam was. Sam of course gloated with a shake of his fur.

'_Show off.'_ Leah glowered.

'_I can't help if he thinks I'm cool.'_ He bragged.

"Papa?" Logan asked, petting Paul's snout.

'_Well he knows me.'_ Paul boasted in thought. Jacob let out a low growl.

"What's wrong?" Logan gripped my mom's hand tighter.

"Jacob." My mom gave him a look.

'_What's your problem?'_ Paul asked.

'_You.'_ He growled.

"Grandma?" Logan hid behind her.

'_Embry.'_ I addressed him. _'Take my mom and Logan back to the house.'_

He gave a nod and phased back. He lifted Logan in his arms and told my mom to follow. I glared at Jacob, not realizing that I was barring my teeth at the alpha. It wasn't like any wolf to challenge their alpha, only under one circumstance.

'_No way.' _Jared intervened. _'I thought the imprint broke.'_

'_What?'_ Paul glared at Jacob, and then gave me a questionable look. _'Did you… imprint?'_

'_No.'_ I panicked and moved closer before Jacob stood in my way.

'_I did.'_ He moved his attention from me to Paul. _'He's mine.'_

'_Jacob, you idiot.'_ My sister added.

'_Shut up Leah.'_ Jacob demanded.

Being caught up in the whole predicament, we were alarmed by a howl, and not one we were familiar with. I scanned our surroundings, realizing that Edward approached quickly. This only meant one thing.

"One of he packs have spotted her," He was followed by Emmett and Rosalie. "She brought company too."

'_How many?'_ I asked.

"About twenty to thirty." Edward replied as Jasper appeared with Alice not far behind. "All newborns."

'_Fuck.'_ Leah cussed. _'I knew the bitch would do this.'_

"She isn't the least of our worries now." Carlisle appeared with Esme. "The Volturi will most likely make their appearance, it's our prediction that they already know Bella's plan."

'_Sam,'_ Jake addressed the black wolf. _'Inform the surrounding packs, ask them to assist if they come across any leeches, then permit them onto our lands if they choose to give a hand.'_

With the command, he ordered Quil to follow. I didn't care what order I was given; I was heading back to make sure Logan was safe. As I raced back home, three more howls were bellowed across the lands, all unfamiliar and laced with worry. I knew then the war was about to begin.

I am so ready.

**A/N: I guess you can say the battle and the encounter with Bella will be in the next chapter. I'm sorry for another cliffhanger, but it seems to keep your readers interested. I will try to be quicker with my updates, seeing how I will make this my focus for now to finish this, then 'Sweet Meant To Be' will have my full attention after this. So a big thanks to the reviewers SoundShield11, luvinlapush, Head Mistress Cullen, SomerTrevAckles, tinker03, WolfPacFaan, RiseOfTheLemming, Demon2Angel, hopelessromantic5, dark-magician100, laffertyluver23, iJeedai, tqt13rocks, Adicctedtowerewolves, and fuyoshi-chan. Also, a thanks to the one's who favorite and alerted. I hope you're enjoying this so far.**

**P.S. I know my grammar and punctuation isn't up to par, but I'll try to update with less mistakes.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter 9

**D: On repeat, don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Fly<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

The implications of the whole pandemonium set me on alert, newborn vamps were putting everyone at risk along with the one woman I despised with my every existence, and one person in particular meant the world to me. Logan is my priority. There are no indentations of lust or the need to be his lover. The kid is only five. But the bond between us is unexplainable, I don't feel its necessary to smother him with attention, but I would end anyone who tried to harm a hair on his head, which is why Jake's big mistake is squandering in the forests of Washington. Bitch.

I couldn't believe how selfish Jacob was being though. He may be Logan's father, but he frightened my imprint and I almost lost control when he growled through jealousy. I never in my life thought I would reach the point of battle with my best friend, but if it wasn't for my instincts to kick in to get Logan away from there, I probably would've challenged the alpha. Making it a priority to put him in his place.

I brought Sue and Logan back to Sue's, promising to not leave their sides. The plan was to free his mind of the conflict and watch his favorite cartoons with some goodies. I know, I spoil the kid, but I can't help it. So as I was turning on the TV, Seth's howl brought me to alert, it only meant one thing. Bella.

I quickly excused myself before racing out the door to see Seth phase and pull on his shorts.

"She's here." He sounded pissed.

"What do we do?" I panicked.

"We have to hide my mom and Logan, she can't get near them." He commanded; I followed without question. "Logan." He called his son as he entered the house quickly. "I need you and grandma to hide, daddy can't explain, but I want you both to be safe and away from… everything."

I almost burst in tears to see the sight of him beginning to worry. No five-year old should have to worry about this, let alone know about this kind of life so close to him. Seth carried him to his mom and ushered them to the pantry closet.

"I'm scared grandma." Logan curled into Sue's hold.

"Everything will be fine." She comforted him. "Besides, your daddy and Embry are here to protect us."

I nodded in agreement as they covered under the blanket in the closet. "Listen to me Logie. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, cross my heart…" I outlined an X over my chest. "Besides… remember what I said, the monsters are more afraid of us then we are of them." He nodded and reached up for a hug.

"Love you Embee…" He cooed wrapping his arms around my neck. Then reaching over to Seth. "Love you daddy."

I could see the hurt in my best friends eyes as the tears trailed down his cheek. A parent shouldn't have to worry about saying bye to their kid, but that's what Seth was doing as he held tighter on Logan.

"Love you too lil guy." Seth trembled, I tried my best to hold the tears in, "now be a tough man and take care of grandma, be her wolf protector."

With that he nodded. It took every ounce of strength to close this door, trying to convince my wolf and myself that I needed to put him first. Logan needed me to make sure that he didn't need to live in fear. As the door clicked closed, I felt the yank in my chest, even though he was on the other side of this door, it still hurt. I couldn't let him down, he was depending on me to make sure his dad's were okay, to make sure that his auntie and grandma were safe, and that meant I had to put my wits and strengths together to bring down any leech that came their way.

"Come Embry." Seth pulled me away, wiping the tear from his cheek.

**Seth's POV**

I dodged and maneuvered through the forest, avoiding a collision with any tree I came across. The forest became a blur, a splattered painting with the mixed colors of green, brown, and blue. As the intensity began to build, a fog rolled in, blinding my peripheral vision. Stenches became noticeable, and panic began racing through my veins. Of course, me being me, I started thinking of the worse, that I might not reach Logan in time.

Another howl sent me into full throttle, I was racing against time, and so I practically bulldozed my way through everything until I reached the reserve. Scarcely, the place was quite and gave of the eerie feel of abandonment, anyone and everyone hid in fear. This has only happened once, and the favor for our peoples escape was slim to none.

I let out a howl to inform the pack I reached the house safely. It was clear when Embry heard me and came to let me know that Logan was safe. I've picked up several scents, some familiar, and most not.

Embry gave a brief note that my mom and Logan were safe, but I still made sure we went in hid them from harms path.

As I walked in, I could see a careless Logan watching his cartoons as my mom looked at me panicked, I nodded knowing she knew my reason for racing back. "Logan." I didn't know how to explain this to him without scaring him, but it seemed to be the only way. "I need you and grandma to hide, daddy can't explain, but I want you both to be safe and away from… everything."

The emotions didn't subside, they just continued to build as I saw the scarce in my son's eyes, I had a strong feeling that he knew something bad was going to happen. I held him close before I handed him over to my mom.

"I'm scared grandma." What I would do to make sure that Logan never experienced this fear again.

Mom comforted him like she used to with me, letting him know that Embry and I were there to protect him. I watched as Embry gave him his assurance. "Listen to me Logie. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, cross my heart…" I couldn't express how glad I was for Embry to be a part of his life, he really was meant to be Logan's protector. "Besides… remember what I said, the monsters are more afraid of us then we are of them." He was convinced and reached up hug him, telling Embry that he loved him and calling him by his nickname. Then hugging me and telling me he loved me.

I hated this with a passion. This could be the last time I would see him, and I wanted this moment to last. "Love you too lil guy." I couldn't seem to pull myself together, I didn't want to say goodbye to my son; he still needs me. "Now be a tough man and take care of grandma, be her wolf protector." I tried to smile while wiping the tears from my face.

I couldn't close that door; I would back out and most likely put their lives at risk. Embry had to do it, even though it hurt him just as much, he did it. I watched as he bit his lip and trembled with his forehead rested on the wooden door. He was just as shattered as me, I had to let him know that we were in this together, but I couldn't pull any words of comfort together.

"Come Embry."

A dead silence filled the air as I was now staring out the front window. No howls, no screams, no hint of existence prevailed for me to believe there was anyone out there.

"I don't like this Seth." Embry muttered.

"Something doesn't feel right." I hissed in annoyance, I don't like being caught off guard.

It was then a loud snarl bellowed before we saw a light brown wolf being tossed out in the opening from the foggy forests. "Felix." Embry panicked as I put my hand to stop him.

"Wait Em," I paused, "it's a trap. I know it, stay here and watch them."

"No Seth, Logan needs you more than me," he argued.

"Embry. You're his protector, I trust you with my every being." I tried convincing him. "If she's out there, I'm taking her down."

"I swear if she hurts you Seth, I wont hesitate to come to your aid." He growled.

"No Embry." I said annoyed. "Stay with Logan and my mom, under no circumstances, DO. NOT. LEAVE. THEIR. SIDES."

I could tell it bothered him a lot to see me walk into the trap, but he promised. So as I cautiously walked outside to retrieve Felix, I could hear growls and howling a distance. The battle was taking place, and I just hoped victory was in our favor. Thankfully, Felix was okay. He bolted up quickly and went into defense mode, barring his teeth and growling in the direction he came from. I removed my clothes and phased with him.

'_Felix? Who's out there?'_ I knew who it was, but I needed confirmation.

'_She's with someone.'_ He replied. _'She put the pack under distraction while her and her mate made the sneak attack, I was able to give warning before she came.'_

'_I need you to stay on full alert.'_ I commanded before releasing a howl.

"NOOOO…" Just as I brought my head down, Bella came charging at me.

It was seconds before she reached me and I dodged with full confidence. As she lost balance and collided with the huge cedar tree on my mom's front lawn, the other vamp appeared and began attacking Felix.

'_You were always a clumsy bitch.'_ I snarled, watching her stand again and dusting herself off.

'_I'm coming Seth.'_ I could hear Leah's linked thought.

'_The pack's are finishing off the last of them.'_ Sam added.

'_Shut up you guys.'_ I snarled. _'She's testing me, I know it.'_

'_On my way babe.'_ Paul announced.

"You're still weak Seth." She mocked with a cocky smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'_You're still oblivious.' _I retaliated. I know she couldn't hear me, but I wanted her to know that I wasn't playing her games.

Her eyes were blood red, and she still sported the annoying twitch. "You should've stayed away, me and Jake were doing fine without you here." Fuck if I needed to hear her complaints. "Logan was supposed to be our son."

'_Who the fuck do you think you are?'_ I barked; she knew she was pushing my buttons.

"Don't you know how wrong it is for you to have a child?" She mocked, circling me. "You really are a bitch, I knew the day I met you that you would be a threat."

"Leave him be Bella." We both turned to see Edward and the rest of the Cullen's appear, then the pack descending with anger coursed in their veins. "You have no right to show your face here."

"Banishment or not, I come as I please." She shrugged.

Just as the conversation was about to build into a shouting war, Leah took out the one she called her mate. She seemed more furious then ever. She knew him, and I don't know how.

"He was no use to me anyways." She giggled.

'_Fucking rights he didn't'_ Leah snarled._ 'I knew Dean would downgrade to a piece of trash.'_ She stopped in front of me, _'I think Embry would enjoy assisting you.'_

With that, she retrieved into the house and Embry came out with eyes as dark as the night sky. He phased quickly and stood by my side. The pack circled so she couldn't make an escape, and the Cullens remained where they were, watching.

'_You ready to make her suffer Em?'_ I chortled with a bark.

'_I dreamed of this day.'_ We moved closer, threatening with loud thuds of our paws and our snouts pulled back to show our teeth.

"Two against one, I hardly call that a fair fight." She turned and carefully watched us as we circled her.

"You were never fair." Edward replied on our behalf. "When you threaten a wolf's pup, it becomes far too dangerous, but when you threaten a wolf's imprint, you're asking for a deathwish."

Just then she glared at Embry.

'_Bite to make her suffer first,' _I informed Embry.

'_On three?' _He didn't take his eyes off of her.

'_THREE!'_ I pounced to reach her arm, but she dodged me only to be caught in Embry's grasp on her side, puncturing his jaw then releasing.

She screamed in pain while she held onto her stomach, then going for Embry. Before she could get to him, I clamped my jaw on her leg and ripping her leg off from the shin and tossing it to the side. As she collapsed, she shrieked in agony as black liquid spurted from the opening. The annoyance bothered everyone but us; vengeance was too sweet to be bothered of it. In the brink of the moment, Embry clutched her throat and cut off the screaming then releasing and leaving her to gasp for assurance to survive.

I stood above her, piercing my claws into her arm as Embry stood on her other one and her leg. Fear was now etched in her every expression as she stared at me with her blood red eyes.

"Please…" Alice intervened. "Either end her or relieve her from the suffering."

'_Shut it leech. Or you'll be next.' _Paul growled.

It seemed Edward was enjoying the show as much as anyone else, so he let the pixie know.

"I know she hurt you Seth." Carlisle stepped closer only to step back from the packs snarls. "But please, no should endure such suffering. If you're going to end her, then do it quickly."

'_I will as soon as Edward tells her this.'_ I gave Edward a stare. _'Tell her I'm coming for her in the afterlife too.'_

As Edward translated with a smirk, she looked up at me with a blank expression. I know the comment was far off, hell I don't even believe there is an afterlife, but I wanted her to know how much she pissed me off, and I wanted everyone here to know that I'm not one to be tested.

I lifted my front legs up once more, smashing my claws into her body and snapping my teeth on her neck and tearing her rock-solid flesh and sending her head flying. Embry tore the rest of her body apart, then the pack throwing each limb in a pile for Edward to ignite in flames. It was his one request from me; it was his way of moving on from his biggest mistake.

It felt like a new day, like a huge weight lifted from my shoulder. The biggest threat to my family is now burning at my feet, the one who tore my family apart is now gone, the one person I never thought I would end up killing, gone. Sure I had other worries, but this was one less problem taken care of.

"Babe, phase back." Paul ran his hands through my fur, standing next to me.

'_DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!'_ Jacob charged forward, knocking Paul over.

He was standing over Paul, ready to end him, so I did what I could and tackled Jacob and knocking him over. _'What do you think you're doing?'_

'_You're mine, you don't belong to him.'_ He snapped at me.

'_I don't belong to you either. I never will.'_ I argued.

'_I'm not taking sides Seth, but an imprint has to be taken seriously, this is no exception.' _Sam stood between us.

'_NO!'_ I barked at him then turned to see if Paul was okay. _'Paul, let's get you inside.'_

He was already phased, ready to fight to the finish, only stopping in his tracks and staring at me with awe. As if I could be cursed with more problems, this was far from it.

'_Seth?'_ He moved closer to me, not taking his eyes off of me.

'_I thought what we had was real?'_ I cried out, pulling my gaze from him.

'_We do, but this seals it.'_ He brushed his muzzle across my face.

'_No it doesn't.' _I stepped back. _'Not with both of you imprinted on me.'_

'_Why does this make it different?'_ He moved forward.

'_Because no matter what I do, one of you will end up with the same fate as Bella.'_ I phased back before he could say anything else and treaded up to my mom's house.

"I think you should go home." I muttered. "Both of you."

My heart broke in two. He whined as he walked in the away. Jacob leaving with head down in the opposite direction, and everyone else confused just as much as me to what happened.

I was being forced to love the man I despised, and losing the true man I loved because the other won't let it happen.

Maybe I was just meant to be alone.

**A/N: I hope none of you are pissed over the situation, but this needed to happen to conclude the story, which I think the next chapter will be the last. It will be explained in the next chapter too on why Paul imprinted on Seth too. Also, I used the song 'Fly by Nicki Minaj' because I thought it fit best with the situation of the fight and the imprint. And before you think that this one is going to be like 'A Weird Kind Of Love,' I won't do the three-way pairing in this one.**

**I hope I did you justice on Bella's end? If not, well I tried. But a big thanks to SomerTrevAckles, SoundShield11, dark-magician100, Demon2Angel, WolfPacFaan, hopelessromantic5, sibaruneko, luvinlapush, rAbiDmutt03, tqt13rocks, Head Mistress Cullen, iJeedai, RiseOfTheLemming, and ant1gon3 for reviewing the last chapter and bringing this story to reach the 100 spot… love ya guys and gals.**

**I just hope I don't get anymore threats in this chapter… lol.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: At first, I regretted the last chapter because I received the most criticism for it, and none of it constructive I might add, but now I've re-read it, I only see a couple mistakes. I know the fight with Bella wasn't as good as suspected, but I just wanted the bitch dead. So if you have something to complain about in this chapter… please keep it to yourself, I still have a lot of satisfied readers.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to two very talented authors' who helped me screw my head back on right… lol. But a big thanks to SoundShield11 and hopelessromantic5 for constantly reminding me why I write these stories that a great percentage of you enjoy.**

**D: Yeah you know I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Hungover<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Ever feel like you're doing the right thing, but it feels like you're making the wrong decisions because it affects everyone around you? I've been doing that a lot lately. I thought it was best to keep Logan from Jacob and Paul being as they are probably going insane over me rejecting them. But now Logan is resenting me now, he speaks to me through Embry on the occasion. I try to do what's best, but the constant cries for Paul breaks my heart even more… but that's only the hint of it.

Two shifters imprinted on me, and the rejection I've given them, is now affecting me. It feels like I'm falling apart, they're both killing me and they don't know it. It feels as a hundred jagged rusted knives are grating what's left of my heart, grinding it into minced particles. I'm ready to give in and give up. Just say the hell with it and live the unhappy life set for me.

I wish I had the support of the pack and everyone around me. None of them understand the angst in the situation, they figure I should just run into Paul's arms and expect it to work out, but it never does. I tried explaining in different ways to why I can't just do that, because there is always Jacob, the wolf who will stop at nothing now to rid his competition. That big part of me would be missing if Paul's life ended because of my wronged decisions.

It has been nothing but a constant arguing with myself, literally telling the little devil and angel on my shoulders to shut up. My thoughts weren't my own anymore; they were conquered by the inevitabilities of this mistake. Loved by the man I love, only to be crushed by the man I no longer cared for. The true yin and yang situation to which I wanted no comparison, Paul is the only one I choose to love, so why couldn't that be enough? Why was Jacob so keen on making my life a living hell? I helped him rebuild himself, only for him to break me in the end. Why was he being so selfish that he wasn't letting me be happy? He should have known by now that happiness with him is far from reality.

I keep asking myself why it took so long for Paul to even imprint on me. I've known him all my life, but it wasn't until yesterday that it changed. For the worse? I yet still have to figure that out. I want it to just be Paul to be my soul mate, to be the reason for my existence, to only be his imprint. The more I try to decipher the reasons for this sudden bind, the more my head hurts from nothings. It seems it will never make sense to me.

I've been silent for almost a half hour now, Old Quil waiting for me to ask him my disfigured contempt's. That's exactly what they were, regrets. Something I wish I could take back a million times. Where is the undo button when you need it? My mom convinced me to speak with the elder, to ask him for answers that I have been looking for since the moment Paul gave me that look.

"I don't have all day boy." The old man crackled.

"Sorry sir," I bowed my head in apology. "I just have so many questions that I don't know which to ask first."

"Very well, but first…" he cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea. "My question for you is why did you wait until now to see me?"

"…" I paused to think. It never occurred to me why I should've questioned a lot of things. "Well… why and how did Jacob imprint on me?"

"I'll answer your question as soon as you answer mine."

"I don't know why I waited so long." I sighed annoyed. "I guess… I guess I'm afraid of the truth… I didn't want to find out something I already knew."

"And what is that son?" He asked, taking another sip of his tea.

"If the imprint was real between Jacob and me, I wanted it to be real, and a part of me knew that it was fake." I cleared my throat. "I thought Logan's birth was like a confirmation that there was an imprint, and that Jacob broke it."

"Young man." The man shook his head. "I don't know who told you an imprint could be broken. From what I understand, from what my father taught me, an imprint is permanent. No shifter is strong enough to break something that is practically etched in stone."

"But Jacob lied." I argued. "He said he imprinted on me when he didn't –I was stupid to believe that- and I don't know how we lasted that long without me knowing. Him finally admitting that he imprinted doesn't change anything, I want nothing to do with him."

"So you want to break that bond between you and the alpha." I nodded with frustration. "Well boy, I've never witnessed the bond between to males, and I'm new to the situation. Maybe this is a lot different. I can't predict the outcome of this, now that you have two MALE wolves imprinted on you, there has to be a plausible reason of this."

"Like what?"

"You say Billy's boy imprinted on you after you didn't want to be with him, what was the drastic change of heart that made him fall for you?" This was beginning to sound stupid to me. I shrugged my shoulders in exasperation. "What changed it all?"

"The day he cheated on me…" I mumbled.

"Speak up boy…" the elder demanded.

"He cheated on me and I was so… so… mad that I couldn't pull myself together. I was caught off guard and I hated that." I said annoyed.

"So you blame yourself for him cheating on you?" He asked.

"No I blame him." I defended myself.

"So how did you react to this act of infidelity?"

"I flipped out." I gave an evil smirk. Call it what you want, but I'm proud of myself, I finally stood up for myself. "I almost killed him from being so angry with him."

"Has he ever seen you angry?" The man continued. I shook my head.

"No one has really seen me that upset." I muttered. "After that, I haven't been the same. I stopped being the loving, adorable, caring Seth that everyone knew me as, and became stronger than those who know me for."

"Usually emotions play a big part in an imprint, they steer them in strange ways. Sometimes your wolf has no control of it, your heart does." He spoke softly. "If your heart knows what it wants before your wolf does, you'll be lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't pick, your wolf will." He informed, "and any opportunity for a submissive to claim the alpha's attention, they will."

"But I know what I want, I know who I want." I argued. "It's always been Paul, and it always will be."

"So why are you here then?" He grumbled. "If it's the other one you want to be with, why are you here trying to debate with me about these imprints… you're never going to find your answer here, talk to them."

"I can't. Not right now" I mumbled.

"Why?"

"For the same reason you said before. My wolf… I don't trust it right now. And I don't trust myself." He stared at me puzzled.

"You still love the alpha?" He questioned.

"I... I, don't know." I didn't want to admit it.

"I think you've come across one of the rare cases of a choice imprint." He thought out loud.

"So I have a choice?"

"Maybe. But it wont end well if your can't bring them both to an agreement." He warned.

"So I was right? One of them will end up killing the other?" I panicked.

"Talk to them boy, you have to let them know how you feel about it. It's the only way."

I could run. I want to run. But they'll come looking for me again. Besides, running isn't always the solution. I have to remind myself of that.

"Thank you sir." I stood up and shook the man's hand.

"You'll figure it out son," he looked up at me, "and keep in mind that you have the power over this."

I nodded and left as quickly as I could. I haven't felt so alone in my life, and yet I shouldn't be feeling this way, but it seems everyone is leaving me to make this decision alone. All I could think of is why I came back in the first place.

As I walked through the woods, contemplating on how I was going to approach this, implementing a plan to speak to both of them without playing the referee. I couldn't seem to fixate an approach on this, my mind turned up blank.

Sitting on the rock in the middle of what almost looked like a boulder garden, I gave a thought to my memories with both of them. And as much as I tried denying my feelings for Jake, the pain worsened. He was my first love. He was my first everything, including my first heartbreak. So why did I still love him? He knew how to upset me, and then make me happy. He knows that I'm the jealous type, and he used that to his advantage when he would flirt with others. It broke me a little every time; it nurtured the doubt I had that I was never enough. The more I thought about it, I realize that would always be Jacob, even if I did give him another chance. He's the magician always playing tricks on me.

Then there is Paul. Even the thought of him sends my heart to soar, like he's the one person that purposely makes me smile in hopes of nothing in return, and that was before he imprinted on me. I could always be myself with Paul, never worrying if I was losing his interest because he told me everyday. He constantly reminded me that I was his everything, and I did the same. The little nothings he did for me, always meant a lot to me, and they still do. His obligation to cater to me just because, his every opportunity to spoil me with a date because he felt I deserved it, means everything to me. He would even wrap his arms around me tighter whenever a thunderstorm would roll in because of my childhood fears, even if he was sound asleep and I was shaking slightly with fear, he knew when I needed him, he would hold me tighter while the rain plummeted on the rooftop. I missed that.

It's like I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a crunch of branches behind me, finding Jacob approaching me in wolf form. His eyes dark and possessive as he stepped closer.

I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Embry's POV**

It was the howl that sent me on alert, a cry for help from one of the pack members. I knew that it was Seth from the high pitch, he was in trouble. He should've listened when we urged him to take time from patrols; he needed the time to get his head clear. But he convinced us that patrolling would help him clear his mind.

I could see the guilt taken hold on my best friends life. He seems lost and detached ever since Paul imprinted on him. I along with the rest of the pack find it hard to understand why he couldn't accept Paul's love, why he's making Paul suffer too.

Just as I phased, Sam, Jared and Quil joined with as much knowledge as I. I wasn't sure if we would reach him in time.

'_Seth! BABY I'M COMING.'_ Paul joined the chase.

It was difficult to decipher what Paul's thoughts were trying to play out; he seemed more lost than anyone. Even though he was pained from the rejection, he was still willing to fend for the one man who doesn't want him near. His memories were filled with the fondness and strengths of their relationship. Precious recollections of the day they shared their first kiss, how much joy filled Paul's heart when Seth returned the feelings. Then the day Paul swore to Seth that he'd fight for him the first time Jacob claimed he imprinted, Paul promised to never give up, even if that meant he'd die doing it.

'_You will SUBMIT!'_ It was Jake's demeaned thoughts, I could only think of the worse.

'_LEAVE HIM ALONE JAKE!'_ Paul ordered.

'_Stand clear!' _Jake commanded. _'No one interferes, especially you Paul. Seth, you will be with me.'_

'_You're taking advantage of your role as alpha.'_ Sam said angered. _'This is not the way to win over his heart.'_

'_I don't need you're lectures Sam.'_ He snarled.

'_Stand strong baby.'_ Even though Paul was ordered to stand still, he wasn't giving up.

'_Shut up Paul.'_ Jake glared Paul down, slowly creeping towards the silver wolf. _'I'm not letting you take him away from me again.'_

'_You're such a coward Jacob…'_ before Seth could continue with his insults, Jake interfered.

'_I tried everything for you to forgive me.'_ Jake was crying out now, he was seriously hurt over it, over the pass five years he was living in such distress he was willing to try anything to get Seth back, even if it meant enforcing it. _'I know I screwed up big time with you, you remind me every time I'm around you. But I can't live another day without you. I've been trying to convince myself that you would come back to me, that we could put this behind us, but… I can never seem to win.'_

This has to be the most difficult order I had to follow, any of us for that matter. Forced to watch as one of the biggest disagreements took place. None of us were capable of assisting our pack brother, the father to my imprint, my best friend, Seth was practically trapped at the feet of the alpha, the man he despised. My stance was frozen along with the rest of the pack; we weren't permitted to move a muscle, including the third wheel, Paul. As much as Seth tried denying it, in fact we all see it, Seth is still in love with Jacob, and I think Jacob knows that. He's using it to his advantage as we speak.

Paul's destructive persona remains contained, instructed by Jacob to watch his imprint submit to another dominant, to the alpha, to his best friend. It pained us all, Seth was fighting for his freedom, and because he was the imprintee, he still had the chance. At least we hoped he did.

The sight before us, was uncalled for and degrading to my best friend as he was now crouched under the russet brown wolf, contained and caged under the wolf's figure. Snarls and barks lay as threats if the smaller wolf dared to move. Jacob's patience was tested, and through his infuriation towards rejection for so long, he had enough of it. The sick thing was, he was forcing Seth to submit to him, and against his will he was claiming what he thinks love is.

I began to wonder where Leah was through all of this, I know she wouldn't stand for this.

'_Get off him JACOB!'_ I could see Paul struggling to break the order.

'_Shut up Paul.'_ He gave him a glare, then returning to the frightened submissive below him.

I wanted nothing but to set Jake straight, he needed to know that he was just making everything worse. Every pack member wanted to do something, their expressions were nothing but anger and frustration over the fact we weren't able to help our pack brother. That was until the unexpected happened.

In a blur, a millisecond, Seth's older sister came crashing down on the alpha. She was furious to see her brother put in such a situation. Nothing but jumbled thoughts and dark ideas of how she was going to bring Jacob to his end played out for all of us to see. In sight, Jacob struggled for a moment as Leah had his massive scruffy neck in her jaw as she tossed him to the side like a ragdoll. In the moment, the battle was in her favor, until Jacob stood up and pounded his paws in the damp soil in a threatening manner. They circled each other as Seth tried to recollect himself to stand and shake the weakened feelings off.

'_You'll pay for this.'_ He snarled.

'_Bring it asshole.'_

It was then Leah charge full throttle towards the russet wolf, both colliding in a dance as they snapped their jaws at each other, both furious with each other for their own reasons. Each time Jake tried gripping whatever fur he came close to, Leah would dodge and maneuver her way through just in time –one of the perks of being a submissive- and retaliating with a nip at him.

'_Stop it you guys.'_ Seth begged, but only to be ignored.

Just as Leah was able to bite down on his tail, Jake swung her around and smashed her against the nearest tree. She released and quickly stood to only be shoved back to the forest floor, Jake digging his paws in her neck, causing her to try and shake herself free.

'_You will not interfere anymore.'_ He growled at the female. _'Just to make sure, from here on… you're ban..'_

'_I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH!'_ Seth shoved the massive wolf off of his sister, sending Jacob to lose balance and fall back. _'If it's violence you want Jake, then so be it.'_

'_What are you talking about Seth?'_ He seemed dreaded to question his imprint.

'_I challenge you. For my freedom.'_ He nudged his sister and used his head to help push her back to her feet.

'_Freedom?'_ Jake puzzled. We were all confused.

'_My freedom of you and the imprint you claim you have on me.' _He informed. _'If I win, you'll leave me to love who I want. If you win… I'll submit.'_

'_No Seth!'_ Paul was able to cry out._ 'Please baby, you don't need to do this.'_

'_Shut it Paul.'_ Jake demanded.

'_I have to.'_ Seth looked at Paul saddened.

'_I accept the challenge.'_

**Seth's POV**

Call me crazy, say I'm insane, I don't care, and this seems to be the only way to break free. My fate awaits me at the end of this battle. My destiny will be handed to me after I fight for victory or defeat, either way; I wanted this pandemonium to end.

Every one seems to be shaken from my sudden decision to fight Jacob. Even though they were silenced, I could probably indicate what their thoughts would be. It was almost if I was setting myself up for failure, going against someone I even have doubts I could defeat, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. Never will I ever.

Ask me the question if my nerves were getting the best of me, probably, I knew that I was shaking with anxiety and fear. Not of Jacob, but the fact that I'm probably handing myself to him on a silver platter. But I have to remind myself that this is for the best. I have to do this in order to break free of the confusion.

'_Don't do this love, please…' _Paul cried out to me. _'I'll fight for you. I'll take your place'_

'_I said shut it Paul.'_ Jacob commanded again. _'Why are my orders not being followed?'_

'_Because you're going against what a true alpha is.'_ I answered. _'An alpha would never put his pack in such a predicament.'_

'_I didn't want to be alpha.'_ He argued. _'I only accepted the role because I thought that's what you wanted me to be.'_

'_I didn't say I wanted you to Jacob, I clearly explained that you would make a great alpha, but now I'm beginning to regret what I said.'_ I said calmly. There he goes blaming me again.

'_I'm not blaming you.'_ He defended. _'I'm just going crazy because I can't seem to do anything right for you anymore, I only want to make you happy.'_

'_You think this is the best way? I don't have pity for you anymore Jake, not since you deceived me so many times.' _I couldn't believe he was making me spill my emotions now. _'I tried to find closure, but your have it implanted in your mind that I belong to you.'_

'_But you do.'_

'_No, I used to.' _I reminded him. _'I told you that I belonged to you because I thought I did. When you said that you imprinted on me the first time, I admit, I was the happiest man alive; I had the one person I longed for since the day I met you. But I was always second best, and it took me forever to see it.'_

'_No, you've always been number one. I just never saw it until now.'_

'_See that's what I mean Jake, it's a little to late to have epiphanies, you had your chance.'_ I moved closer. _'I laid alone awake at night, cried because I never did belong by your side. When I realized that I was never going to be something you needed, someone you needed, I moved on.'_

'_No…'_

'_I see that now.' _I glanced over to Paul, my rock. _'I mean… a part of me will always love you Jake; I've accepted that now. I can't deny that you will always have a part of me; I'd be lying myself. But there is someone that I've put as my second best that should've been put first in the first place. I've been doing to him what you've been doing to me, and it isn't fair. I'm going for it before it's too late.'_

Something changed in Jacob at that moment, the glares he gave Paul were no longer there. _'I don't want to lose you.'_ He cried out.

'_You wont.' _I consoled. _'You're still Logan's father. You will always have that part of me as I the same. But Paul… Paul has never asked me to decide, my happiness came first, even if it was with you. But my happiness is with him.'_

'_I don't want to fight you, or be the cause of your pain anymore.'_ He sat on his hind legs, _'you deserve to have a love that is stronger than what we had. You deserve to be with Paul. Paul deserves you.'_

'_Really?'_ I regretted questioning him; he was most likely going to change his mind.

'_Yes.'_ It almost looked as if he was smiling at me. _'I'm so sorry Seth. For never letting you be happy, I just thought I was the one that should make you smile. But now I clearly see that Paul is you're true mate. It will take me awhile to accept it, but I'm willing to try.'_

'_Thanks Jake.'_ I couldn't seem to stop smiling. Probably looked like a foolish wolf, but I couldn't be happier. _'For everything.'_

'_Paul.'_ He approached him with ease. _'Promise to never let him be sad ever again, promise that you'll always be the reason he looks forward to the next day, that he has no regrets. Promise me that you'll never break his heart like I did.'_

With a nod from Paul, we all sighed in relief. Tensions were lifted and inflictions were forgotten. Relief filled me inside and out, I was free. Well kind of… Jacob would still have to remain on the sidelines, watching as I spend the rest of my life with Paul.

'_Can I speak to Jake alone?'_ I asked the pack, but more of Paul.

'_Of course.'_ Paul seemed hesitant. _'Don't be too long.'_

'_I won't.' _I assured.

As everyone left the area, leaving me to sit alone with the russet wolf sitting across from me. He stared at me with care and love still, and I felt the guilt of it.

'_Jake.'_

'_Yeah.'_ He watched me carefully.

'_Can you promise me something?'_

'_Anything.'_ He bowed his head slightly.

'_Promise me you won't give up on love.'_ He didn't say or think of anything, he only continued to examine me. _'I hope you find someone to love, someone to care for.'_

'_I can't.' _He replied. _'As much as I would want to, they'll never be you Seth.'_

'_I, I'm sorry Jake.'_

'_For what?'_

'_For not finding a way to break the imprint you have on me, you deserve to find someone too.'_ It still bothered me. He'd have to watch me in pain as Paul and I lived our lives together.

'_Nonsense.'_ He chuckled. _'The moment you shared with us, mainly me that you love Paul… I can finally see it. And besides… I think it's broken.'_

'_Really?'_ I asked surprised.

'_I think, well I don't feel that strong pull towards you anymore.'_ He admitted. _'I just know that in my life that I still love you, I will still protect you and Logan, and from now on, you can always count on me to be there for you guys. And who knows… maybe I will find someone one day, but like I said… they'll never be you.'_

'_Well at least don't turn it down if someone comes your way.' _I added.

'_I won't, if that one person comes, maybe… but for now, it's Logan I need to be there for at the most. I want to get to know my son. And let Billy know what he's missing out on.'_ He added with a chuckle.

'_Yeah, I'd like to see that day when Billy finally stops being a stubborn old fool.' _We shared a laugh, now walking back to Sam's.

'_Hey now, that old fool is still my dad.'_ We both phased and pulled on the two pairs of shorts on the porch rail.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled.

"For what?" He puzzled.

"For bringing back the Jake I remembered."

**A/N: I was going to split the chapter into two parts, but I figured you guys waited long enough for the conclusion. So this is the end, well sort of. I still left out why Paul imprinted in the first place, and what will happen with Logan and Embry, which will be in the epilogue. So it will be more lovey-dovey for those who look forward to it.**

**I hope the emotions of the characters were played out well. I wanted to get across that with Seth challenging Jacob, that he was willing to do anything to be with Paul, and that it kind of helped to open Jacob's eyes to who Seth really wanted to be with. I was going to put in a fight where Seth loses, but I figured I put Seth through enough, and hoping you guys don't FULLY hate Jacob still in the end.**

**I based this chapter on Kesha's song Hungover. I feel it plainly explains what Seth is going through. Like a hangover, he still hates how the situation has given him headaches, trying to find why he still loves Jake, and how much Paul remains on his mind. He's hungover on both of them in different ways.**

**Moving on… a big thanks for the reviewers of the last chapter. I'm still grateful for the interest in this fic. So thanks to Cold Harts97, dark-magician100, Demon2Angel, sibaruneko, ant1gon3, hopelessromantic5, rAbiDmutt03, SomerTrevAckles, luvinlapush, Moustique, Head Mistress Cullen, WolfPacFaan, SoundShield11, iJeedai, fuyoshi-chan, and last but not least, tqt13rocks.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time for any errors, I've literally been trying to send this one out before I prepare you guys what you've been waiting for, forgive me if it seems a little rushed… so enjoy. Oh, and some good news in the end A/N, so read on and let me know.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Heaven &amp; Earth<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

It feels as if I'm smiling inside and out. Every outbalanced, unsecured, disfigured piece of my life is now leveled with every aspect of my existence. I'm defying gravity. As much as I compare this to any unique situation, nothing compares to the euphoria of my future with the individual known as Paul Lahote. The man I'm hoping is waiting for me behind this door.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me, giving a comforting rub on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I sputtered a chuckle, trying to catch my breath and gather my thoughts. "I… I just can't tell you how long I waited for this."

Jake seemed amused by giddiness, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "You really do love him." I nodded, trying not to look like some teenage girl. "Well what's keeping you here?"

"Nerves." I murmured with a smile permanently attached to my face.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked confused.

"Because Paul is waiting for my answer." I bit my bottom lip. "I'm trying to walk through this door, but I'm afraid he won't wait for me much longer."

He shook his head and turned the knob, pushing the door open and waving his hand for me to continue. "Stop acting like a little girl and go see him." I tried glaring at him for the comment, but I couldn't stop smiling. "Don't make him wait anymore."

I took a deep breath and walked through the threshold. My feet felt heavy, my palms were sweaty and my breaths were uneven. I cleared my throat as I walked in to notify them that I was back. But much to my hopes, Paul was nowhere in sight. A very pregnant Emily sat on Sam's lap, a shy girl was nuzzled close to Jared's side; someone I haven't met yet. Quil, Embry and Brady stood silent from the kitchen. They knew who I was looking for.

"He's been anxiously waiting you to get back." Jared smirked.

"I don't think he has grasped reality yet." Sam smiled.

"What?" I watched as he paced back and forth in the back.

"He thinks that you and Jacob are working things out," Quil added. "I can hear him convincing himself that he could try to be friends."

"I thought I was clear." I sighed.

I watched as he debated with himself, arguing in a mumbled tone, like he was trying to find the best thing to say to me. The crazy thing is, I was to. I stood at the kitchen door; trying to put the words together to let him know it's him I want. _'Just come out and say it, plain and simple.'_ That's exactly what I needed to do.

I pulled the door open and pushed the screen door out, causing the hinges to creak as loud as they could. It startled him, making him turn quickly to se me slowly stepping out onto the stairs. His smile and him clasping his hands confirmed that he was just as nervous as me. I returned the expression and tried to recollect my thoughts before distraction would send me face first. Luckily I was able to move forward without making a fool of myself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned and yet steering away from what he knew I was here to talk about.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled again, hoping he'd get the hint that I chose him.

He quickly turned and paced back, "I'm scared Seth."

I couldn't understand why he was being so jumpy. Paul Lahote is never scared, so what is the one thing in life that could frighten the hothead. He's always known to take on any challenge, no thoughts or strategy put into his decisions. But this, what I see, he hasn't looked this… nervous.

"What's wrong Paul?" I asked worried.

"I have never in my life felt this afraid…" He bit his bottom lip and tried to wipe the tear from his cheek to hide from me. "I don't like it."

"Why are you afraid?" I puzzled.

"I'm scared I might wake up." I stared at him questionably. "I don't… want this to be a dream."

"Paul?" I chuckled. "Babe…" I wrapped my arms around him. "This is as real as it gets. It's you and me now, that is if… you still want me?" I teased.

"Of course I do." He hugged me tighter. "Don't even joke about it."

"So you know that you're stuck with me."

"Shouldn't you be worried being stuck with me?" He teased back.

"Do you even know who my son is? You have nothing on him." I giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me back into the house.

"Logan isn't that bad." He followed.

"Yeah right." He pulled the door open and we both walked in. "That's the reason you both get along so damn well."

"So we're all good?" Sam asked impatiently. Embry and Jared sharing the same expressions.

"We're good." Paul answered for me.

The excitement was getting too much for me. Emily was so damn happy for us it triggered her contractions, causing Sam and the entire pack to panic. So now they're patiently waiting at the hospital for the baby to come. I finally discovered the girl that was attached to Jared's side is his imprint, Kim. Such a sweet girl too. As awkward as it was for us, Embry offered to take Logan for the rest of the night while Paul and I caught up. Making it somewhat an uncomfortable gesture for Jacob.

"I just have one question." I murmured, circling my index finger on Paul's chest as he held me close.

"And what's that?" He looked down to me.

"Why did it take so long for you to imprint on me?"

"How do I put this?" He began to rub my back up and down. "Remember when I told you before that I would never give up, that I would always be there for you. And how I continued to show you by protecting you and Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I meant every word of it. Even if it meant that you weren't in love with yet. I ignored every part of me that tried to argue with the fact that we belong together. I'll admit." He said hesitantly. "My wolf didn't approve of you, and I wasn't going to let it stop me from loving you."

"Sorry about that." I said saddened.

"Don't be." He intervened. "You were damaged, and I understood that. But that day, when you were willing to switch the roles, when you were willing to protect me from Jacob, I knew then that we were meant to be. I knew you were willing to go the same lengths as me to keep me safe. Even though I didn't need it, my wolf finally understood why you mean everything to me."

"So you know that I would fight any army for you?" I asked. I knew the answer, but I need the confirmation.

"Yes. Of course." He kissed my temple. "And I want you to promise me this."

"What?"

"If you decide to go against someone like Jacob again, promise me you'll let me fight by your side at least." He kissed my forehead. "I thought I was going to lose you that day and it scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Promise me babe?" He pleaded.

"I promise."

"Good." He grinned.

I never in my life thought I would sustain such a happy one. I have Paul, Logan, Embry, and strangely Jacob too. Even though he hasn't found another imprint, I don't think he wants to. I heard it through the grapevine that he wanted nothing to do with imprinting again, in a way, it took me from him. I know he still loves me, but he kept to his word when he said that he would let me be with Paul and hasn't interfered since.

But it doesn't mean that he hasn't dated since. In fact he just broke up with some chick from Port Angles because Logan doesn't like her. Fatherhood has changed Jake. He seems more open-minded now that Logan practically drags him around to do everything. I've never thought though that Jake would enjoy it this much, I mean he admitted to me that he always wanted a big family, but he continues to remind me that Logan is all he needs.

Which kind of brings me to Paul. I finally caved and agreed to have a child with him, but we came across a problem. You see I love Paul so much that I was looking forward to extending our family, but we cant. It has been a once in a lifetime opportunity for the tribe and me. Logan has been my miracle, and would be the only one. Quil Sr. was able to gather information from a neighboring tribe, one that had assisted us in the battle against Bella and her newborns.

Little did we know, I wasn't the only male submissive in a pack that birthed a child. In fact, another situation related to ours. But it hadn't ended well for them. The alpha and his mate had a son of their own, but the child was killed by a coven because the pack were doing what they were supposed to do, and that was protect their people. Sadly the child's life was ended at eight, and the used-to-be proud parents were devastated. So they made it their mission to never let that happen again. I couldn't imagine if we did lose Logan that day, but I'm glad we were all there to protect him. But every once in awhile, when females weren't known to phase, this was one of the best ways to birth a strong alpha, until women like my sister began to pick up the gene, it became a rare occasion. Of course other pack members could have children with their female imprints, but only one child could descend from the alpha. So that squashed the hopes for Paul and me.

I thought Paul would be devastated when he discovered the news, but he understood and explained that Logan was everything that we all could ask for. He still considers Logan his son, even though it seems strange. But that is the facts with Logan, he has so many of us their for him, that I'm not the only one raising him. It's literally the entire pack raising him. Our future alpha.

Another thing I never thought would come to a positive conclusion is Billy's antics to demean Logan; he in fact wanted to know Logan, to get to know his grandson. I was skeptical in the beginning since he clearly stated that he wanted nothing to with us. I didn't want Logan to be exposed to his brutal comments towards me, but Jake settled it by telling his dad that he was not to belittle or badmouth about me if he wanted to make this work, so far so good.

Leah has her work cut out for her now, Rachel has become Leah's competition for Logan's favorite aunt, and Logan knows that he can get his way with either of them. Even though I've asked them to not go overboard with spoiling him, it goes through one ear and out the other. And Logan knows that he practically just needs to snap his fingers and someone would come running, especially Embry and me.

As for Embry and Logan, right now they're still pretty much attached at the hip. Where Logan goes, Embry is not far behind. Logan still doesn't know that he's Embry's imprint, and we decided to keep it that way until Logan is old enough to understand. But for now, they're inseparable.

Sam and Emily had a healthy girl, and are very proud parents. Sam has softened a little since little Adriane Uley came into their lives. Jared was quick to start a family with his imprint. Kim's expecting after only two months into the relationship with Jared, and they plan to get married before their child is born. Quil, Brady, and Collin still remain to find their imprints, but that doesn't mean they're rushing into it. Quil in fact has a girlfriend almost every month.

As for the Cullens, they still travel, and I found that Edward finally has his happily ever after. He met his mate from a coven in London. Though I haven't met her, I'm glad that he wasn't left out.

As complicated as my love life began, it turned out for the best. It's strange how you end up with the last person you expected. I hadn't the clue that Paul has always admired me since my thirteenth birthday. But when he admitted to me when I was sixteen, when he almost lost me to Jacob, I thought I would end up breaking his heart. But now it's my obligation that he never has to worry about that ever again. And I think he would do the same thing.

Paul, my heaven, my earth.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed every bit of this story. In addition to this, I'm excited to announce that Embry and Logan's story doesn't end here. It seems a couple of you want to read more about them, and honestly, I'm flattered that you ladies and gentlemen taken a liking to Logan. So I plan on writing a three-shot with them… that's if you guys want it, if so I'll post the first chapter.**

**So in an extensive amount of gratitude, I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me throughout the amount of time it has taken me to complete this. Before I give my mentions, I want to acknowledge the three readers who've constantly given me the boost I needed to keep writing. Hopelessromantic5, SoundShield11 and rAbiDmutt03, not to sound creepy, but I have a massive amount love of respect for the three of you, so thank you so much. Even though I've given them props for their encouragement, I haven't forgotten the rest of you for reviewing the last chapter. SoundShield11, luvinlapush, dark-magician100, Demon2Angel, ant1gon3, hopelessromantic5, sibaruneko, Head Mistress Cullen, iJeedai, SomerTrevAckles, WolfPacFaan, and rAbiDmutt03.**

**This chapter is based on 'Heaven & Earth' by Kelly Rowland because I feel it sums up to what Seth deserves. If you give it a listen, you'll understand why I matched it with the chapter.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
